The Rise of Two
by Loving Healer
Summary: A year later after their conflict with the Rise of Gaea, two new demigods join Camp Half-Blood after being chased by monsters through a park and saved by Jason, Leo, Percy, and Mrs. O'Leary. But after they settle in a get used to the camp, a new enemy just happens to appear once again. Now its up to them and old heroes from before to stop another threat once again.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:  Okay, my friend and I have decided to write a fanfic HAH so yeah. The farthest I have gotten in the books is Mark of Athena (my friend has not read that specific book yet) so don't expect this fanfic to have anything including the Mark of Athena or the House of Hades (even though this fanfic takes place after the conflict with Gaea). And, please excuse any punctual/grammatical errors that you find! I seriously try my best to not have any of those errors show up. They're horrible. And also, I have never written in third person for a story, so it may seem a little bad. I apologize for that too. And one more thing I want to apologize for: If the characterization is bad. I am seriously trying to match up their personalities. Jason I think is going to be pretty hard for me, and he's there most of the time. –Sighs- But anyway, I guess that's it from me? I'm not entirely sure what my friend (Loki) would want to say. But, ciao!**_

_**~Lynn~**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"More demigods?! How many are we getting a day, like three million?! I did _not _order this many!"

"Leo, calm down. The fauns—or satyrs—are too busy saving the wild, so it's up to us to find some left out demigods that we forgot."

"But—"

"No, Leo. If Chiron told us to get these two demigods, then we will. Annabeth's gone to get Percy, so once she has we'll go and find them."

"Fine." Leo sighed exasperatedly. "What are their names anyway?"

"Chiron told me their names are Amitola Loki and Lynn Servane," Jason replied.

"Loki? As in like, _Thor _Loki? I am liking this girl already."

Jason put his hand up to his face and sighed. "No, her last name's just _Loki_. Not the brother of Thor Loki."

"Are you sure? Because—"

"I'm positive," Jason cut him off. "I really doubt that she'd just change her last name so that it'd match some guy's name from some comic books."

"I know I would."

Before Jason could respond to that stupid comment, they glanced to the left to find Percy and Annabeth jogging up Half-Blood Hill towards them. They were standing by Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece, and Peleus was snoring away very happily. The sky was turning a deep orange color and few colors of pink cotton candy were present in the sky here and there. Half of the Sun was visible above the horizon, and only a few clouds were found. It was a normal summer day in the month of July, so most of the campers were present at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Leo greeted. "How was your date going? Sorry we had to pull Percy out, but Chiron's orders, you know?"

"If sparring and flipping each other over our shoulders is what you call a date, then I'm not sure what to do with Annabeth anymore." Percy chuckled. It was true, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat that was dripping down their foreheads. Well, only Annabeth was. Percy was panting from running all the way over to their location, but there was no sweat to be found. That's what you get for being the son of Poseidon. Either that or they were lying about sparring and they were doing something else. Something that no one would like to talk about in public and in front of Leo, who would make fun of them all day if they actually _were_ lying.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed, punching Percy in the shoulder playfully. "And for the record, I totally beat Percy up."

"You did not."

Annabeth laughed some more. "Whatever you say, Perce. But, I've got some bad news."

Jason asked, "What is it?"

"Percy and I caught Chiron on the way over here; he said he had something to tell us."

"Which is? Come on, Anna we don't have all day!" Leo rushed.

"Please don't call me Anna, Leo," Annabeth informed. "But anyway, he said that these two demigods are—"

"Wait," Leo interrupted, "if they're both girls, wouldn't that mean that they are _demigoddesses_?"

"Leo, just shut up and let Annabeth talk."

"I'm just saying, dude." Leo shrugged.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "_Anyway_, these two _demigoddesses_." She glared at Leo.

"Thank you, Anna." Leo grinned from ear to ear.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll just get straight to the point. They're from California."

"And, what's the bad news?" Leo glanced around at everyone present.

"Leo, are you forgetting that we are in, oh I don't know, _New York_?" Percy shot back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Leo backed away. "Can't we just have Nico shadow-travel us there or something?"

"That is true. But, can he shadow-travel _all_ of us?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Can I?"

The four demigods whirled around to find a relaxed-looking Nico di Angelo. He wasn't wearing his Aviator jacket today, most likely because it was_ summer_. He just wore a black T-shirt with skulls on it, and dark denim jeans. His Stygian Iron sword was strapped to his side, and his hand was placed on the pommel of it. His dark hair draped down his face, covering most of it, but his dark eyes were still visible. And Nico was still very pale, despite all the sunlight that comes out during the day.

"Wait, Annabeth, _you're_ coming too?" Leo astonishingly asked. "And where in Olympus did you come from, Nico?! You can be sneaking around like you're from _Mission Impossible _or something!"

"I _am_ the son of Hades." Nico rolled his eyes. "I can shadow-travel maybe one or two of you and probably collapse from exhaustion. But, why didn't you just ask Mrs. O'Leary? She can shadow-travel pretty well too."

"Oh yeah, that is true," Percy agreed. He held two fingers up to his lips and whistled. "MRS O'LEARY!"

A few moments later, a giant happy-looking hellhound bounded up to them, waking up and angering a very tired dragon by the name of Peleus. She jumped on top of Percy and began joyfully licking Percy like ice cream. _Now_ Percy was soaked.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy laughed underneath the paws of the giant hellhound. She only barked in response. Nico came over and scratched Mrs. O'Leary behind the ear, making her very pleased.

Mrs. O'Leary jumped off Percy and her tail started wagging, billowing up gusts of winds; it almost felt like a tornado.

"Can you shadow-travel my friends and me to California, Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy pushed himself off from the grassy ground and began petting the enormous hellhound on the head. She ducked her head lower to Percy and whined in protest. "You'll only have to do it twice, Girl, you'll be fine, okay? It's just Jason, Leo, and me. Can you handle that?"

Mrs. O'Leary reluctantly bent down on the grass, but indicated that she was agreeing. Most likely because _Percy_ wanted her to.

"Sweet! All aboard the Leary Express!" Leo cheered as he hopped onto the hellhound's back.

Jason chuckled, but he got on Mrs. O'Leary's back with him. Percy climbed up and placed himself in front of Leo. He grabbed onto the fur clinging on her back.

"Hey! Be careful out there! I'll miss you guys. Come back soon or I'm beating the hell out of Percy!" Annabeth bid her farewells. Nico only nodded, shaking his shaggy bangs.

"You make it sound like were going on this huge quest, Annabeth." Percy smiled back at her. "Love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

Leo stared at the affair and decided to make a sarcastic comment. "What a touching moment, guys. When we get back you guys can get a room, be patient now, Anna. Now are we going to get some demigoddesses or what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled as Mrs. O'Leary got up, and the shadow of Peleus opened up and swallowed them through a different dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__** Hoped you liked that prologue my lovely reader(s)! On to the next chapter! Phew, there is going to be a little action (not even any) in this one; and this is where my friend and I make our little appearance (The names are not actually our real names). Sorry for the errors here and there (as usual). Haha, but no I seriously wish this was perfectly correct or something. Like that'll ever happen. I bet you guys could hear my eyes rolling from the comment. Sorry for the way how the action is portrayed; I am always super bad at writing action scenes. And also, I apologize in advance for a slow start (most likely, my stories are ALWAYS like that). So the REAL plot will probably start moving into action until maybe chapter eight or nine. Who knows? I don't, since I haven't made an outline of the story yet. And man, it's going to be so hard trying to make my friend act as accurately like in real life; which is why she is one of the two authors for this book! She came up with the idea of making a fanfic anyway. But, thanks for taking the time to check my story! Enjoy the first chapter! Sayonara! **_

_**~Lynn~**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"I don't know! Just use your speedy little Kenya legs and run!"

"I'm not _that_ small!"

"But I _am_ taller than you!"

They crashed through branches and trees all around them. They shoved each other forward, and ended up tripping on a few things sprawled on the ground, like twigs or rocks. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. The Sun shone high in the sky. The sky was a very pretty blue, and there were no clouds to be found. It was a blazing 98 degrees Fahrenheit, but that was normal summer weather when it came to California. The air was very hot, and the world would've looked a lot better if they weren't getting chased by whatever they were getting chased by.

They didn't even_ know _what they were getting chased by; it looked like it should exist in a fantasy book. And there were _a lot_ chasing after them. And the bad part was: they were catching up pretty fast. Good thing one of the girls is the fastest in her PE class, or they would've been eaten alive by now.

"What the hell is this?!" One of the girls said, sprinting like she was in the Olympics. "I know I'm beautiful and gorgeous, but I'm not delicious!"

"But you are fluffy!" Her friend replied, referring to one of their inside jokes.

"Shut up, Lynn! I'm out!" Lynn's friend replied. "You're on your own, Lynn! We're all going to die! And I never even met Tom Hiddleston yet!"

"Not the time, Amitola! And for the record, you never will!"

"I told you to call me Loki! And don't doubt our secret connections!"

"Like I ever will! And, what secret connections?!"

"The red string of fate ties us together!"

"Oh, that is _so_ cheesy."

They kept sprinting through the park trying to get away from the hungry-looking beasts. They snarled and bared their teeth at the two frantic girls, but they didn't seem to notice due to the fact that they were trying to live at that moment. People that passed by glanced at them and they had a look that read: _What are those crazy girls trying to accomplish? _It's like they didn't even _see _the hungry monsters chasing after them. None of them freaked out or anything; the only ones freaking out were Amitola and Lynn, and maybe a few little kids that couldn't catch the flying butterflies.

"If only Captain Kirk—"

"Not the time once again, Ami—"

"Loki!"

"Amitola! Not the time, Amitola!"

The monsters were closing the distance between them now. In other words: they were catching up, and _that_ was bad news. It's like they would _never_ get tired, while Amitola and Lynn were struggling to stay alive. They were slowing down the more they ran. Their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, and their sides hurt from running too much and too long. They were sweating like crazy, and Lynn's glasses were starting to slip off of her nose, which really bothered her since it took effort to push them back up, only to have them fall down again. But, if she left her glasses, they would fall onto the ground and either Lynn of the mad-hungry beasts would trample on them. Then, Lynn would never be able to see the world in clarity ever again.

Their legs began to become numb, and they were hoping that they didn't end up tripping on the ground and getting eaten alive, while the pedestrians only stared with the look that read: _What are they doing now? Get back to your normal lives obsessing over things on the internet, girls. I'm surprised you decided to spend time out in the Sun for once. Teenagers these days. Make up your minds already._

They ran and ran through bushes and grass, all around the park.

"You know, I'm starting to regret today!" Amitola yelled over her shoulder at Lynn. "I'd rather be at home fangirling over Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch right now!

"_Starting to_?! I already did!" Lynn panted. "I'd rather be at home reading! Or watching Benedict Cumberbatch getting beaten up by Kirk!"

"Shut up, Lynn! You're so mean to me!"

"He deserves it."

Amitola dramatically gasped in response. "You little poopy-head! I will kick you with my Kenya legs later!"

"If we even _live_!"

Their sides started to hurt so much it felt like someone was stabbing a knife into their sides repeatedly, and every time they gasped for breath their sides would just hurt more. They started to lose speed, and the beasts looked more ferocious than ever. Then, they realized that Amitola and Lynn were starting to slow down, and that's when they decided to speed up.

The two teenagers risked a glance and turned around, only to be face-to-face with a giant ball of heat, AKA fire. The monster roared and barked in pain, until it was only mere ash on the park ground.

"Don't worry, my ever beautiful ladies! Don't fear 'cause Leo's here!"

"Not the time, Leo!"

"Hey, a man's gonna have to have a cool appearance, right? I mean, we _are_ in front of the ladies, you know."

"Leo!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Am I your replacement Annabeth or something, Percy? Because, you seem really anxious to get me over there."

"Leo!"

"Okay, okay! Time for some Leo-hot action!" A guy with curly hair and pointed ears smirked and winked at the two girls, then dashed off to help his friends.

The two confused girls decided to catch their breath and look at their shocking surroundings at the park, which none of the pedestrians seemed to notice.

There were eight—used to be nine, until it got burned into a crisp — hungry-raving beast that were occupied by three guys and a…giant dog?

One of the guys had blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a small scar on his lip. He wore a purple shirt that was stained with what looked like glitter or some magical dust, so the words that were on the shirt were illegible. He wore blue casual jeans and looked like he was fighting off one of the beasts with a golden sword. The other monster he used to be fighting seemed to have magically disappeared.

Another guy had brown hair and sea green eyes. Just like the blonde man, he wore blue casual jeans, but instead of a purple shirt, he wore an orange shirt that read: Camp Hal—the rest was covered with magical dust. He fought one beast with a sword as well, but what was weird and unnatural was that he was _controlling the water from the pond_. He was _controlling _the _water_. And of course, one of the beasts seemed to have magically disappeared. It was probably drowned by the pond water that had its own mind.

"Lynn, I think I fangirled too much."

"This was _not_ caused by _fangirling_! I see it too!" Lynn hissed. "I just think we're hallucinating from exhaustion or something."

"Maybe you secretly fangirl to Anime!" Amitola gasped. "I knew it!"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, Amitola."

"Loki!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lynn chuckled.

The last guy was the one that winked at the two "hallucinating" girls. He seemed to be the odd one out, because he was the only one that fought with a hammer…a hammer on _fire_. And he seemed to be holding it like it was no problem. He had dark brown curly hair and pointy ears like he was an elf or something. He had a tool belt around his waist, and he wore suspenders and an orange shirt that read: Camp H—while the rest was covered with magical dust, _again_. It's like the magical dust-covering was a routine for them. Maybe it was some new style that people were coming up with? And of course, like it was a routine, he was only fighting one monster now. The other monster's corpse seemed to have magically _disappeared_, like the rest.

The last one fighting seemed to be…a giant dog. It was sinking its teeth into the monster's side and throwing it against trees. It tackled the monster with its huge paws, and the giant dog scraped with its claws, leaving horrible gashes and scratch marks. The other monster was gone, but there was a whole lot of magical dust on the ground.

Amitola gasped and started jumping around. "Look, Lynn! It's Tofu!" She exclaimed, referring to Lynn's Chihuahua-mix named Tofu. Her older sister named him Tofu due to Tofu's fur being the color of fried tofu.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Okay, firstly, Tofu is _not_ that big. Secondly, his fur color is a tan color. And lastly," she added a tone of sarcasm into her voice, "this is obviously _not_ the most important one. He does not bite people and throw them against trees!"

Amitola pointed out, "He does scratch though."

Lynn made no comment to that whatsoever.

The blonde-haired one leapt backwards when the monster thrust its head towards his stomach. It lashed out its claws and attempted to strike across his chest, but the blonde-haired guy was pretty smart when it came to this. He struck the claws with his sword, and they had a little strength contest. The monster pushed its claws forward, while the blonde-haired one struggled to push his golden sword forward.

The brunette dodged each one of the monster's attacks with ease, just like the blonde-haired one. It was like they _practiced_ for this day or something. Whenever he thrust his hands out at the monster, the water from the pond shot out like a bullet and plummeted against the monster, making it slightly confused and making it get pushed back from the water's pressure. That's when the brunette dashed forward and lunged at the monster's chest. And here's where the secret of the dust came. The monster _disintegrated _into dust. Gravity pulled the dust downwards onto the ground, joining the other dust particles that were all around the park grounds. And of course, none of the pedestrians seemed to have noticed this.

The curly-haired one held _fire _in his bare hands. He dodged the monster's attacks, and sometimes blocked them using his hammer that was _on_ _fire_. The monster lashed out its claws, and he ducked. During that interval of the monster pulling back its paws, the curly-haired guy threw fire at the monster's feet, making it incinerate into a massive ball of heat, until it disintegrated and joined his dust-particle friends.

The giant dog snapped its teeth at the monster, but the monster seemed unfazed. It lashed out at the dog, sending blows along its side. The giant dog whimpered with pain, but lashed out its own claws, sending down similar, but bigger, scratches down its side. The monster snarled, and went to tackle the bigger being. The giant dog took this to its advantage and opened its jaws when the monster sprung itself forward. It snapped its jaws shut on the monster's back, making it disintegrate into dust. The giant dog seemed very pleased with its work, for it wagged its tail and barked very joyfully.

The fighting soon ended. They all (except for the dog) wiped their brows and put their weapons away. The blonde-haired one flipped his sword and it turned into a golden _coin_, the brunette turned his sword into a _pen_, and the curly-haired one _slipped his hammer into his tool belt_. There were no bumps in the belt that indicated that the hammer was actually _in _there.

Amitola and Lynn realized that they were wide-eyed, and that Amitola's jaws were dropped open. She closed her mouth, and Lynn regained her composure. The three boys and the giant dog trudged over to them, all covered in monster dust.

"Ghost busters!" Amitola cheered.

"They were fighting _monsters_, Amitola."

"Sh-h," Amitola shushed Lynn. "Don't spoil it." Lynn only rolled her eyes in response.

"Are you guys okay?" The blonde-haired one asked.

"Uh, do they_ look_ okay?" The curly-haired one exasperatedly spread his hands out at the two girls.

"You guys are Amitola and Lynn, right?" The brunette one offered a nervous smile. "Unless you guys were running away from whatever the Mist is showing, then we've got the wrong people."

"Dude, Percy. I'm _pretty _positive they just saw us fighting," the curly-haired one retorted.

Percy—the brunette—rolled his eyes. "Just making sure. I mean, that would've been pretty awkward if they were playing a game of tag, and we suddenly jump in out of nowhere and start lashing out at whatever the Mist is showing with a hammer, a coin, and a pen, while I'm randomly waving my arms everywhere."

The blonde-haired one chuckled and nodded. "True."

"And, yes, we're Amitola and Lynn." Lynn offered a smile—a very awkward one, for this situation seemed _very_ awkward.

"No! I'm _Loki_," Amitola corrected. The she deviously smiled. "In _disguise_."

"Okay, whatever, _Amitola_." Lynn playfully shoved Amitola in the shoulder.

"Loki!"

"Oh just be quiet and deal with the name you were born with."

Amitola pushed her invisible glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "Well, logically, my last name is—"

Lynn cut her off, "Don't bring logic into this."

"Oh, _I_ always bring logic into things." Amitola started clearing her throat and nudging Lynn with her elbow. Lynn rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Do you think we should take them to Camp Half-Blood now?" The blonde-haired one suggested while Amitola kept fake coughing.

Percy nodded. "But, why were there so many sphinxes?"

"_Sphinxes_?!" Lynn asked, bewildered. "You mean those things that are like cat-human-things that are outside of those Egyptian temples?!"

"_Cat-human-things_," Amitola snickered.

"Oh my God shut up, Amitola." Lynn shoved her friend's shoulder once more.

"Lok—"

"_No_," Lynn cut her off.

"But, logically—"

"_No_."

"But—"

"Sh-h, Child." Lynn started patting Amitola's head.

"That's my line, _Child_!" Amitola protested. Lynn only laughed.

"Uh, okay." The blonde-haired one chuckled. "Let's just get going."

"Woo!" The curly-haired one cheered. "I _really_ need a shower now. I gotta look good for the ladies anyway." He wagged his eyebrows at the two girls.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, Leo."

"Hey, you have Annabeth. Cut some slack, dude."

Percy chuckled at the response, and motioned for the giant dog to come nearer. "You ready, Mrs. O'Leary?"

Mrs. O'Leary barked in response, panting with her tongue sticking out, and wagging her tail, which seemed to be causing winds as strong as tornados. And the pedestrians _still_ didn't mind.

"Wait, what is this Camp Half-Blood?" Lynn asked them as the three guys hopped onto the dog's back."

"We'll explain later." The blonde-haired one offered them a hand. "Let's just go."

"_Woah_, Jason! What happened to _Piper_?! Ooh, I can so see the Aphrodite kids gossiping right about now."

"Shut up, Leo."

"I'm serious!"

"Are you sure we should be going?" Lynn narrowed her eyes at them. "And where are we going? Where is this _Camp Half-Blood_?"

"You sound like Annabeth when I first met her at Death Valley." Jason chuckled. "She kept demanding things like where Percy was and all."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I never heard of this."

Jason shrugged. "Didn't seem very relevant to me."

"Should we mention the fact that Camp Half-Blood's in New York?"

"_New York_?!" Lynn screeched.

"New York?!" Amitola exclaimed joyously. "Lynn—no exceptions—we're going."

"But—"

"Let's go!"

Amitola grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her onto the giant dog's back.

"Hold on tight!" Percy called to them. "It's going to be really fast, so watch out!"

"I'm still not sure about this," Lynn grumbled.

"You party-pooper, let's go!" Amitola cheered.

A nearby tree's shadow became wider and wider, and they were soon sucked into the void. They were going as fast as the speed of light. The wind tugged at their hair and the skin on their faces. Their clothes buffeted against all the amounts of pressure and G-force. It was dark and cold all around them, and they could hear unidentifiable sounds. Lynn was getting pretty creeped out, while Amitola screamed at how dark it was.

The sunlight came into view a moment later, and they were standing on top of a hill next to a tree, with something golden draped on one of its branches. There was a giant _dragon _sleeping ever so peacefully by the tree, like it was guarding it. Well, if the dragon was asleep, that would mean that it was doing a _poor_ job of guarding it.

"Woah-h," Amitola commented, sounding impressed.

"I know, I'm amazing." Leo grinned while Lynn just rolled her eyes at that comment.

They all jumped off the giant dog's back, and it instantly flopped down on the grassy terrain and began snoring away with the dragon.

"Well." Percy spread his arms out at their surroundings. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**__**: Sorry for that super horrible action scene. But anyway, I hope you are enjoying our fanfic so far! Do I have anything else to say? Well for one, I seriously do not know how long this story will take me/how many chapters it will be. I just kind of go with the flow you know? First, I think of what the first chapter will be about. Then, the rest just all comes together like a super easy puzzle piece. I kind of know a bit from House of Hades, so I might add Jason's and Nico's friendship in it. I can't help myself! Anyway, sorry for the errors, and I'm sorry for inaccurate information in this chapter! Happy reading! Adieu! **_

_**~Lynn~**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Percy!" Annabeth ran up to him and tackled him.

"Jeez, Annabeth!" Percy laughed. "I wasn't even gone that long!"

Annabeth got up and examined Percy. "Is that monster dust?"

Percy pushed himself off the ground. "Yeah, there were monsters chasing them. A whole lot of them too." He gestured towards Amitola and Lynn. "That's Amitola, and that's Lynn."

Annabeth nodded towards them. "I'm Annabeth, nice meeting you guys."

"Uh, hi I guess." Lynn gave a nervous smile. "I'm Lynn."

Annabeth smiled back and glanced towards Amitola. "Then, I'm guessing you're Amitola.

"Actually," Amitola flipped her hair. "I'm Loki."

"O-kay?" Annabeth looked slightly confused.

"Just call her Amitola." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I guess." Annabeth chuckled a bit. She turned to Jason and the others. "Shouldn't you be taking them to Chiron?"

"Oh yeah," Percy agreed. "They might be slightly overwhelmed about Chiron though."

"Who's Chiron?" Lynn tilted her head sideways.

"The activities director here," Annabeth answered. "And, don't be surprised if you find Chiron with horse legs."

"_What_?" Lynn's eyes became wide, clearly shocked and confused.

"Horse legs?!" Amitola exclaimed. "Did he get plastic surgery or something?"

"_What_?!" Lynn stared at Amitola as if she grew a second head.

"Huh?" Annabeth tilted her head to the side.

Amitola shrugged. "It can happen."

"Where'd Nico go?" Jason turned towards Annabeth, who frowned and shrugged in response.

"Looking for me?"

They all whirled around once more to find a boy whose name was apparently Nico. He wore a black skull shirt and dark denim jeans. A black Stygian Iron sword clung to his side, and his dark bangs covered his face. He had very pale skin, but really dark eyes.

"Will you _stop_ doing that?!" Leo complained. Nico only rolled his eyes.

"Woah, Emo kid," Amitola whispered to Lynn, who laughed at the comment. Everyone turned and stared at them with a confused look on their face.

"Nothing, nothing," Lynn mumbled, trying to stop herself from stifling another laugh.

"O-kay," Annabeth confusingly commented. "Well, we should get going to Chiron. Nico, you coming?"

"Sure," Nico replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

They all walked together down Half-Blood Hill towards the main part of camp. There were many people wandering around, talking and just hanging out, practicing in what looked like a sword arena, practicing archery, riding pegasus, et cetera. Most of the people waved at their group. Some just smiled at them as they walked by.

"So many people…I don't like it," Lynn whispered to Amitola, who was staring at the archery practice.

"Oh! Can we do archery?!" Amitola pointed at the archery arena and started jumping around Lynn. "Can we, can we, can we?!"

Percy glanced at the archery arena and back. "Sure, but we should go see Chiron first. He'll happily greet you guys, and he'll explain Camp Half-Blood."

"You know, I just remembered that we are _across the country_!" Lynn nearly yelled.

Percy nervously chuckled. "Yeah, forgot about that. Shadow-traveling can get you places so fast you forget, right?"

"Shadow-traveling?" Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"It's what Mrs. O'Leary did to get us here," Percy answered. Lynn nodded as she processed the answer.

"You know, I wonder who your godly parents are," Jason directed at Amitola and Lynn.

"We'll see when the time comes," Percy reassured.

Annabeth nodded. "They'll most likely be claimed during the campfire."

"Claimed?!" Amitola wagged her index finger and her head side to side. "I ain't nobody's man."

"Please don't talk like that ever again," Lynn informed. "It annoys me to the bone. We have English class for a reason."

"I hate English class." Amitola made a face.

"Well, _excuse_ me." Lynn just rolled her eyes.

"Chiron will explain everything," Annabeth stated. Her gray eyes glistened in the sunlight as she examined the new recruits. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and some loose hair fell around the sides of her face. She wore a similar orange T-shirt like Percy and Leo, but it wasn't covered in monster dust, so the shirt was finally legible. It read: Camp Half-Blood.

"You mean the guy that got plastic surgery?" Amitola mentioned.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I really doubt he got plastic surgery."

"Like I said: it can happen."

"Okay, Amitola," Lynn sarcastically replied.

"Loki!"

"Where?!" Leo frantically started to look around. Nico and Leo were engaged in some kind of conversation before.

"_Nowhere_," Lynn and Annabeth snapped.

Jason cleared his throat which got everyone's attention. "We're here," Jason informed.

The seven of them stood outside a huge two-story building. It was painted baby blue with a white trim, and it had a few steps leading up to the front porch. It had two windows on the first story of the building out on the front, and three windows on the second story out on the front. It had wind chimes that hung from the low ceiling that was overhanging the front door, and a railing surrounded the front porch. There was also a wooden rocking chair on the front porch.

"Woah, this looks like one of those old houses you see in those black-and-white movies," Lynn commented.

"Interesting…" Annabeth trailed off.

They approached the front door, and Percy knocked on it three times. A man opened the door, and he looked like he was in his mid-40s or mid-50s. He had short, wavy brown hair that went to half of his ears. He had a chocolate brown beard and he wore a red coat with a white shirt underneath. He had dark brown soft, caring eyes and he looked as if he were just relaxing in the baby blue building. And, Amitola and Lynn guessed that this was Chiron that Percy and Annabeth were talking about, because his lower half was that of a brown horse.

"The plastic surgery guy!" Amitola exclaimed.

"Um, _no_." Lynn narrowed her eyes at Amitola.

"But—"

"No."

Annabeth stepped up. "Hello, Chiron."

"Hello, Annabeth," Chiron greeted. "How is your lovely evening going?"

"Good, thank you." She stepped to the side and gestured at Amitola and Lynn. "These are the demigods you sent Percy, Jason, and Leo for in California. I just thought that they should drop by and you should explain a few things to them."

"I'm _Loki_!" Amitola protested.

"Just call her Amitola." Lynn tried her best for a smile.

Chiron softly laughed. "Hello, Lynn and Loki."

"See, he calls me Loki." Amitola elbowed Lynn.

"No one wants to, Amitola."

"Chiron obviously does! Right, Chiron?" Amitola began elbowing Chiron with a mischievous smile. "Right? Right?"

Chiron chuckled. "Why don't you ladies come inside? I'll explain everything to you. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Nico, would you like to join?"

"Nico?!" Leo whipped his head around at the fourteen-year old in the back. "I thought you left!"

"I wanted to see how long it'd take you to realize I'm still here." Nico smirked. Apparently Emo kid actually had a sense of humor, it seemed.

"You little—"

"Anyway!" Annabeth clapped her hands together, abruptly stopping Leo. "Let's go join Chiron and help explain Camp Half-Blood for Amitola and Lynn. _Okay_?"

They all mentally agreed as they walked in after Chiron, Amitola, and Lynn. Lynn still didn't get over the fact that Chiron had horse legs. Amitola continued to think Chiron had plastic surgery.

"Please, have a seat," Chiron offered, gesturing towards a few chairs surrounding a ping pong table. "This is where I usually hold meetings with three demigods about to go on a quest and the cabin leaders of each cabin."

"Around a ping pong table?" Lynn awkwardly asked as Amitola picked up a ping pong racket.

"Lynn! Lynn! I challenge you to a Pokémon duel!" Amitola raised her ping pong racket and pointed it at Lynn as if it were a really sharp sword.

"A _ping pong_ duel," Lynn corrected.

"Sh-h, Child."

Lynn only rolled her eyes and she took a seat next to a very happy and excited Amitola.

"I think we should start with Chiron's horsey legs," Leo suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Have you guys heard of centaurs?"

"You mean those things in the video games that my sister and my brother play where they're half-human and half-horse and they fight with a bow and arrow?" Lynn tilted her head to the side.

"Close," Annabeth replied with a small smile.

"First part, no. Second part, yes." Percy answered. Lynn only nodded.

"Well, that's what Chiron is," Annabeth stated.

"Yes, indeed." Chiron nodded. "And, if you ladies haven't found out already, we are at a place called Camp Half-Blood. We teach demigods how to fight monsters, handle weapons, et cetera. So, you may have taken the hint that you ladies are also demigods."

"Uh, what are demigods?" Lynn asked.

"Super fucking cool bad-ass people!" Amitola cheered.

"I wasn't asking for your answer."

"Well too bad."

Jason smiled in amusement. "Demigods are half-mortals and half-gods. One of the parents of a demigod is a god or a goddess. You guys are probably missing a parent, right? Unless you're in Percy's case, in which he's got a step-dad."

"I have a step-dad," Amitola informed. "I quote lines from Spock to my step-dad and he stares at me like school actually teaches me things."

"Oh my God, Amitola!" Lynn laughed.

"Again with the Spock!" Leo exclaimed. "Tell Will that I am _not _Vulcan!"

"VULCAN!" Amitola screeched, jumping from her chair and pointing at Leo. "IT'S SPOCK!"

"Here we go again," Lynn muttered under her breath.

"'Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three-hundred-year old frozen man for help? Because I am better. At what? Everything. Alexandar Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that, he needed a warrior's mind—my mind—to design weapons and warships. You are suggesting the Admiral violated very regulation he vowed to uphold, simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect. He wanted to—'"

"Stop! No one wants to hear _Star Trek_ quotes, Amitola," Lynn interrupted as Amitola pouted.

Her pout suddenly changed to a grin. "How about Loki quotes?! 'After all this time, now you come to visit me brother? Why? To mock me? I—'"

"No! Nothing! No quotes, please!" Lynn begged. "I just want to know why we're across the country!"

"Loki will tell you!" Amitola cheerily replied. Lynn only slapped Amitola's arm in response.

"'Hitting does not solve everything,'" Amitola quoted. "Quoted from Loki!"

"Oh. My. God." Lynn sighed exasperatedly.

"Getting back on topic." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Amitola. "Usually at the campfire that we have on most nights, a symbol of a god or a goddess will appear above your head. That means that that god or goddess claims that they are your other parent. Like for example, when Percy was claimed, a trident appeared over his head. That meant that he was the son of Poseidon."

"Why is everyone using me as an example?" Percy sighed.

"Because you're Percy." Jason laughed.

"There are twenty cabins for twenty gods and goddesses. Cabin one is Zeus, and the cabin leader for Zeus is Jason." Annabeth gestured at Jason who sat across the ping pong table from her. "Cabin two is Hera, though she doesn't have any children, so no one can be the cabin leader for cabin two. Cabin three is Poseidon, which Percy is cabin leader of. Cabin four is Demeter, and the cabin leader is Miranda Gardiner."

"I get it!" Lynn smirked. "Because Demeter is the goddess of harvest, and Miranda's last name is 'Gardiner', as in a _gardener_."

Amitola and Leo burst out into laughter.

Annabeth stared with an awkward expression across her face, before continuing again. "Cabin five is the Ares cabin, and Clarisse La Rue is the current cabin leader. Cabin six is the Athena cabin, and I am the cabin leader for cabin six. Cabin seven is the Apollo cabin, and Will Solace is the cabin leader. Cabin eight is Artemis' cabin, but since she doesn't have any children either, her Hunters use that cabin when they visit. Thalia Grace—Jason's older sister—is technically the cabin leader for cabin eight.

"The Hunters are a group of women gathered by Artemis who fight alongside and with Artemis against monsters. They are granted immortality, but they can die in battle. The Hunters are a group of women that are made up of both demigods and mortals. If they pledge their allegiance to Artemis, they join the Hunters and that's when they are granted immortality."

Percy glanced at Nico for some strange reason, and Nico looked as if he was trying to hide a look of forlorn.

"Cabin nine if the Hephaestus cabin, and the current leader for that is—"

"Leo smokin' hot Valdez! That's me everybody!" Leo announced to everyone around the ping pong table. "And I am _literally_ hot."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah. _Anyway_, cabin ten is the Aphrodite cabin. Piper McLean is the cabin leader for the Aphrodite cabin."

"Piper is the one that Leo mentioned before when Jason offered you guys a hand," Percy explained.

"Oh-h." Lynn and Amitola simultaneously said.

Annabeth continued. "Cabin eleven is the Hermes cabin. The Hermes cabin is where unclaimed demigods go if they're not yet claimed. The current cabin leaders for cabin eleven are the twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Cabin twelve is the Dionysus cabin. If you hear of anyone named Mr. D around here, that's Dionysus. He's the forced camp director of Camp Half-Blood. Zeus sent him here as punishment for chasing after an 'off-limits' nymph. Don't ask. The current cabin leader for cabin twelve is Pollux. Cabin thirteen is the Hades cabin. We only have one child in the Hades cabin, so the cabin leader is Nico."

"No wonder he's Emo," Amitola whispered over to Lynn, who snickered at the comment.

"Cabin fourteen is the Iris cabin, and the cabin leader is Butch. Cabin fifteen is the Hynos cabin. The current cabin leader is Clovis. Cabin sixteen is the Nemesis cabin, who doesn't have any children."

"There was this one guy I knew that was on the opposing side named Ethan Nakamura, who was a child of Nemesis. But…" Percy trailed off, and everyone got the hint of what happened to Ethan.

"Cabin seventeen is—"

"Annabeth I think you should hurry up a bit," Jason suggested. "Lynn looks like she's zoning out."

"I heard my name." Lynn snapped from her thoughts and into the real world. "Sorry, I zone out a lot when Amitola's talking to me."

Amitola gasped. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It's exactly what it sounds like."

"Okay, I'll just skip the cabin leaders then." Annabeth nodded. "Cabin seventeen is the Nike cabin—"

"I love that brand!" Lynn suddenly took interest to the topic.

"I know! Those shoes are amazing! And the pants—so comfortable!" Leo agreed.

"Cabin eighteen is the Hebe cabin," Annabeth continued, ignoring the comments made. "Cabin nineteen is the Tyche cabin, and cabin twenty is Hecate's cabin.

"Curfew is at ten o'clock at night. And, if you're not in your cabin by then, the nymphs'll get you.

"Camp Half-Blood is disguised as the _Delphi Strawberry Service_, and there's magical borders that are enforced by the golden fleece—which was the golden thing that was on the tree that you guys shadow-traveled to. So, you shouldn't worry about monsters too much. Of course, there are some things that can breach our borders, but that's why we train and hone our skills to become better and stronger demigods.

"We eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the dining pavilion. Ignore the crack in the middle of the pavilion though."

All eyes turned to Nico, who only shrugged in response.

"You should always contribute a portion of your meal to your godly parent. It's a way to keep in touch with them—since you never really get the chance to—and if you ever need help, there's more of a chance that they'll be there for you. Hestia—goddess of the hearth—takes a small portion of it.

"The strongest demigods are children of the Big Three. The Big Three is made up of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They don't have many children because they made an oath that they would never have children again after this huge oracle called the 'Great Prophecy' came out, which is a confusing topic that I won't get into unless you guys ask. That's why the only children that we know of that are from the Big Three are Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Tyson—Percy's half-brother, and Nico di Angelo. And, we're not counting our counterpart camp—the Roman camp." Annabeth made sure that she didn't mention Bianca—Nico's deceased older sister. If Nico minded, then he chose not to do anything about it.

"The Roman camp is located in California, where Roman demigods are taken. Jason used to be from there as well," Annabeth explained as Jason nodded.

"I think that's it," Percy stated.

The Sun was now low in the sky. The black, night sky blanketed the world, and various stars could be seen. The moon was radiating a gentle air throughout the camp, and it glistened against the darkness of the night.

"The campfire should be starting soon," Jason informed. "They might be claimed tonight. Should we take Amitola and Lynn?"

"Campfire?! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P—"

"No," Lynn interrupted Amitola's Spongebob singing.

"Campfire! Let's go! Let's go! _Vamanos_!" Amitola started bouncing around in her seat like an excited little child who couldn't wait for Christmas.

"Okay, _Dora_." Lynn rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Dora the Explorer!" Amitola cheered as she grabbed Lynn's wrist and they dashed outside. "Where's my purple backpack?!" Then Amitola gasped and turned to Lynn. "Boots!"

"Oh I am _not_ going to be your talking monkey in only red boots," Lynn refused.

"Oh, _only_ red boots." Amitola started wagging her eyebrows. Lynn rolled her eyes, and was soon dragged off by her demigod friend.

The rest stared at each other, and soon briskly followed the running newcomers.

"Bye, Chiron!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder before hurrying to catch up with the soon-to-be-lost demigods.

Chiron only waved goodbye, with a smile on his gentle face.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Man, this chapter took so long to write! I don't even know why. I knew how the beginning was going to start, but maybe the campfire kind of was a writer's block thing on me. So, this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Oh! This is where Amitola's and Lynn's godly parent is revealed! Hurray! We took these quizzes online as to who our godly parents were. Amitola's was Iris, but we couldn't think of any "powers" for Iris, so we stuck with the second godly parent she got, which is something that will be revealed later in this chapter! You might be surprised by what godly parent I'll get; I was pretty surprised myself when I got the quiz results. Woohoo! I write such super long chapters now. My chapters are usually like 1,000 words or something; now they're 3,000. Maybe it's because my friend (the other author of this fanfic, Loki) is supporting me so much! Anyway, happy reading! And, sorry for all the errors as always. Adios!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Amitola! Wait!" Percy called, trying to catch up to them.

"Stop running for a second!" Jason yelled, sprinting across the camp for them.

"I'll get the Argo II!" Leo informed the others.

"Is the Argo II really necessary in catching two girls?!" Annabeth retorted loudly.

"Look at them! Is it me or has Loki been jogging with Olympians?!" Leo yelled back.

"Olympians as in Greek and Roman Olympians or as in the Olympics?!" Percy yelled over his shoulder.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Loki has been running with Ares and Hera! Of _course_ the Olympics!"

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Percy huffed.

"We do _not_ have time for this!" Annabeth reminded everyone. "We have some soon-to-be-lost demigods to catch!"

"I don't even understand as to why Amitola ran off without knowing where to go!" Jason complained.

"And Nico just _ditched_ us!" Leo wailed, scanning the area one more time for the Ghost King. "That emotionless traitor!"

"Does she run off like that all the time?!" Jason asked, raising his voice so that all the frantic heroes around could hear him.

"I bet you anything she does!" Leo answered. "The Gods do that to us all the time!"

"I thought you said we were talking about the _Olympic_ Olympians!" Percy yelled.

"We were!"

"Then why are you mentioning the Gods?!"

"It just seemed like the time!"

They continued briskly sprinting, trying to catch up to the two overly-excited girls. Well, only Amitola was excited.

"I see why the Sphinxes couldn't catch up to them earlier today!" Leo panted. "I bet you guys Festus' head that she's Florence Griffith-Joyner in disguise!"

"Where is Amitola running off to anyway?!" Jason wondered.

"Having some horse legs like Chiron right now would really be useful!" Leo mentioned.

"Guys! Less yapping more running!" Annabeth scolded. "And, Jason, we'll find out _once _we catch them!"

They frantically sprinted across Camp Half-Blood in the pitch black darkness of the night. Amitola and Lynn were barely in their line of vision. They were so far out they wouldn't be able to hear the heroes yelling and calling out their names. Amitola looked as if she didn't have an exact destination as to where she was going. The other campers stared with a puzzled look on their faces. It looked as if Amitola and Lynn were playing tag, and Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Leo were "it."

Finally something abruptly stopped the two girls, and the heroes were _very_ relieved. They stopped behind Amitola and Lynn, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Their chests heaved with every breath they took, trying to suck in as much oxygen as they could, and exhaled a large amount of carbon dioxide. They all looked up to find the "emotionless traitor" Nico.

"Nico?!" Leo screeched. "Where have you been?!"

"Trying to find the right moment to shadow-travel in front of them to stop them," Nico answered flatly.

"Oh," Leo simply replied.

"It _is_ the right time to shadow-travel anyway." Nico gestured at all the darkness around them.

"I probably should've guessed that Nico wouldn't have ditched us." Percy nervously smiled. "Sorry, Neeks."

"Do _not_ call me that," Nico snapped as Percy chuckled, despite how haggard he was.

"Woo! That was fun!" Amitola breathlessly called into the night air.

"_Fun_?!" Annabeth gave them a look that read: _Are you crazy?!_

"Well, we should get to the campfire now. It's probably started already," Jason quickly put in.

All the demigods nodded as they wearily trudged over to the campfire. It was about 9:10 at night, and they could see the campfire's light radiating from their location. All the campers were lightheartedly singing along to the Apollo campers' lead. It echoed all around the camp, sending warm, pleasing messages all around. Some campers had their arms swung around the shoulders of their friends. Some swayed back and forth to the beat of the singing. Others that chose not to participate in the singing sat there with grins across their faces.

The campfire was an astounding twenty feet—which meant that everyone was in high, jolly moods tonight. The campfire glowed the color of golden, and its shadow swayed back and forth on the camp grounds. Benches were set up all around the campfire, which the campers occupied. A sea of orange could be seen surrounding the campfire, which came from everyone's Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. How weird was it that Jason was the only one with a purple shirt. Amitola and Lynn didn't even _receive_ their camp T-shirts.

A girl around Percy's, Annabeth's, Jason's, and Leo's age came bounding up to them. She had chocolate brown hair that was cut unevenly around her shoulders. A part of her hair out in the front was braided with a white feather at the end. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and blue denim shorts that went down until it was above her knees. She wore orange _Converse_, and there was a celestial bronze dagger strapped to her hip. It looked as if she _attempted_ to make herself look unnoticeable, but instead she looked stunningly beautiful.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted as she hugged Jason.

"Hey, Piper," Percy and Annabeth greeted. Nico only nodded at the back of the group.

"Hey, _beauty queen_." Leo smirked. "How goes thy love life with thy one by thy name of Jason?"

"Um, great…thanks?" Piper awkwardly responded with a weird look on her face. "Who are these guys?"

"Right." Jason stepped aside for Amitola and Lynn. "This is Amitola and Lynn."

"Hello." Lynn awkwardly smiled.

"It's _Loki_," Amitola corrected. "And _beauty queen_." Amitola laughed. "Nice one, Leo."

"Why, _thank you_." Leo smirked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys new here or something?" Piper tilted her head to the side. "I don't recall ever seeing you guys around here."

"Yeah, we're new," Lynn answered, shuffling uncomfortably around all the company.

"Why is the fire so _big_?!" Amitola incredulously asked as she chronically stared the fire up and down with an astounded look across her face.

"Well my _ever beloved_ lady, the fire is so _big_ and _hot_ today is because Leo Valdez has made his appearance."

"Yeah okay, Leo," Piper cast him a sideways glance, still tangled in Jason's arms.

They went over to some open benches and took a seat, while Amitola ridiculously sang along with the other campers, trying to encourage Lynn to join her, who had continuously refused. Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth joined along with Amitola. Nico sat at the end, getting sucked into his own thoughts, tuning out everyone's singing.

The singing eventually died away when there were about fifteen minutes left until curfew. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper offered to show Amitola and Lynn the Hermes cabin, since they haven't gotten claimed yet. Piper wanted to get to know Amitola and Lynn more, since she was not with the others the whole day.

"Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Lynn asked Piper when their conversation died away.

"Yeah, how'd you now?" Piper smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"_Anyone_ can tell, Pipes," Leo informed. "Have you heard of a mirror?"

"Yes, I've heard of a mirror." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever _used_ one? Because you seem to not realize your looks, not like you can be as hot as Leo Valdez. _Man_, that guy is _flamin'_. He's so hot his hair can catch on fire!" At that moment Leo made his hair catch on fire, which made everyone back away by two steps.

"Little warning next time." Jason chuckled.

"Woah!" Amitola stared. "Is there going to be another campfire?! C-A-M-"

"No," Lynn interrupted Amitola's singing again, who pouted and slouched in her seat on the bench. Piper laughed at the affair.

"You guys have such a nice friendship," Piper commented.

"I couldn't tell if that was sarcastic or not," Lynn replied.

Piper chuckled. "It wasn't meant to be sarcastic."

"Now you know how I feel when you use your sarcasm on me!" Amitola stuck her tongue out at Lynn, who laughed.

Everyone's eyes soon became wide and the conversations went dead silent. The crickets could be heard, chirping rapidly in the tranquil air. The fire crackled as it burned on the wood, and it swayed high in the air. But, the fire seemed to be shrinking now that everyone's emotions had rapidly changed. Annabeth had explained to them that the fire changes in height and color depending on the campers' moods.

"Why did it just go quiet all of a sudden?" Amitola stared at everyone, who was staring back at her; specifically, the air above her head. "I feel so self-conscience! Stop! Look away!" Amitola shielded away her eyes with her hands. "I can't see you if you can't see me!" She started laughing. "Oh my Buddha I sound like John Cena. Is it the perfect time to say the movie title: _Now You See Me Now You Don't_? Ooh! I love that movie!" Her voice was muffled a bit by her palms.

"She can really keep up conversations with herself," Annabeth broke the tension hanging in the air.

"She does that all the time," Lynn agreed. "And is that…her godly parent's insignia?"

Amitola peeked between her fingers. "What?! Where?! What is it?!" Amitola started jerking her head around, trying to look up. But, the sign moved with the movement of her head, so she wasn't able to see the symbol. A golden lyre could be seen projected in the air above her.

"You're…" Percy trailed off.

Jason exhaled. "Apollo's daughter."

Amitola unmasked her face and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "…Apollo?"

A guy around the others' age stepped up to him. He was about six feet tall and he had deep blue eyes. He had blonde hair and he wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt like all the other campers that were staring in shock. He wore dark blue jeans and casual black _Vans_. He smiled and held his hand out to Amitola.

"I'm guessing you're new, eh? I'm Will Solace, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin." He turned towards Leo, hand still held out to Amitola. "Hey, Vulcan."

"I am _not_ Vulcan!" Leo nearly yelled.

"VULCAN!" Amitola shrieked again, jumping out of her seat and pointing at Leo. "'Your ship is compromised, too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide. Captain, what are you doing? Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with—'"

"Stop. With. The. Quotes," Lynn interrupted.

"'We must gather the rest of the Starfleet…to balance the terms of the next engagement!'"

"Didn't I say—"

"Sh-h, Child."

Lynn rolled her eyes in response, and rested her head in her hand.

Amitola took Will's hand and they shook. Will gave a friendly smile to Amitola, who seemed to be overwhelmed by the fact that _this_ was the Will that mentioned the word: "Vulcan."

"I guess we have no need to show you the Hermes cabin, since you have just been claimed." Annabeth sheepishly smiled. "I guess it's just—"

Annabeth was cut short as she realized what was above Lynn's head. Everyone's eyes suddenly became larger, and Lynn's eyes became more quizzical. She narrowed her eyes at the heroes around her. Even Nico—the son of Hades—seemed to be surprised.

"Nico's surprised?!" Amitola exclaimed. "Lynn's parent has suddenly become serious."

"What the—Nico!" Leo whipped his head around at Nico, who was pretty much blending in with the campfire's shadow. "You did _not _mention that Lynn was your sister!"

Nico stared in astonishment at Lynn, and back at the insignia—a helmet—above her head. "I _did_ tell you that I sensed a strong aura coming off of her. That's why I was staring at her so intently when I saw her."

"Oh," Leo flatly replied.

"This explains why there were so many monsters chasing after them." Jason suddenly realized. "They sensed one of the Big Three's children. They sensed Pluto—_Hades'_—child."

"And, that's pretty rare, considering that it's _Hades_," Percy added.

"Who knew Hades had another child," Piper mumbled.

"Hades?!" Amitola exclaimed. "You're Emo?!"

Lynn's tense mood suddenly turned into amusement as she burst out laughing. "I am _not_ Emo for _your_ information."

"Yeah, you should meet Nico's _other_ sister, Hazel," Jason put in.

"Wait, does that mean I have _three_ siblings now?!" Lynn stared at Jason in astonishment.

"Four, if you count Hazel. But, she's Roman, so she's the daughter of Pluto," Jason corrected.

"Wait, does that mean that your siblings are demigods too?" Piper asked.

"Most likely," Annabeth answered.

The symbols above Amitola's and Lynn's head eventually faded away into the blackness of the night. Everyone was still in mental shock after the sudden claim of the two new demigods.

"Well," Annabeth started. "It's curfew now. We should all be heading back to our cabins."

Everyone slowly stood from the benches, and it looked like they had to force themselves to move their legs towards their cabins, like their legs were _sleeping _or something. Some probably were, though.

"I'll show you where the Apollo cabin is," Will offered to Amitola, and they went off towards cabin seven.

"I'll show you where the Hades cabin is then," Nico directed at Lynn, who nodded.

"You don't really strike me as the Hades type, Lynn" Jason said.

Lynn shrugged. "Well, now that I actually think about it, I do prefer the dark than the light. I also don't like to be around a whole lot of people. It just makes me uncomfortable, I guess. In fact, I _hate _people. And I hold _a lot_ of grudges on people."

"That does explain it." Percy nodded.

And everyone else went off to a deep slumber in their cabins.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__**: Oh man, how does Nico act again? I feel like I got him all wrong in this chapter. **_

_**And, I don't know if Kayla survived the Titan War…but she's in here. I do not know what she looks like, so I based her off on a girl in my English Class named Kayla. HAHA wow okay. **_

_**I'm not even sure how Will's supposed to act, so I gave him his own personality. Apologies for that as well if anyone reading this like's Will Solace. And, I gave the Apollo cabin a little of its own descriptions, since I couldn't find that online either.**_

_**Well, anyway, this chapter is split in two different POVs: Lynn's and Amitola's. I'm starting out with mine because…it's me and it's easier to type LOL I'll have to ask the other author (Loki) for help on her POV. **_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes! I'm trying to not have any, and I'm trying to re-read them over a million times. So many times that I can quote them (Amitola). **_

_**Also, little reminder that Amitola and Loki are the same person…"Loki" is just Amitola's last name. **_

_**So…happy reading, and sorry for inaccurate information! (I really hate this chapter) Hasta luego! (Spanish Class takes such a toll on me) **_

_**~Lynn~ **_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Lynn Servane**

Lynn and Nico walked up the doorsteps of cabin thirteen—the Hades cabin. There was a skull hung above the dark, black door. The walls were made of black obsidian, and there were torches hung by the entrance, which were lighted with what looked like green fire. The steps up to the Hades cabin were also made of black obsidian. There were no windows installed in the walls, so the inside must be very dark. Well, it _is_ the Hades cabin. The whole _cabin _was practically made of black obsidian. Lynn thought it looked pretty cool.

"Woah!" Lynn said in awe. "This place looks so _cool_! Better than all the other cabins I've seen. Who made it?"

"I did," Nico replied. "With a few undead workers."

"Undead workers?" Lynn gave him a puzzled look.

"One of the powers of Hades' children," Nico responded. "They can summon the dead from the Underworld."

"Woah-h. "Lynn nodded in approval. "Hey, next time, can you build my house?"

Nico only rolled his eyes as he opened the door to cabin thirteen.

"And, powers?" Lynn asked as they both stepped inside the dark, dim cabin.

"All children of the gods and goddesses have unique powers," Nico explained. "Since you're a child of Hades, you have similar powers as me. So, I'm pretty sure you can shadow-travel, summon the dead, _talk _to the dead, control and change the earth and shadows, and you can sense fear, when someone's being judged, death, and someone's life aura. Well, that's what I can do, so I'm pretty sure you can do it too."

"Really?!" Lynn's face brightened. "That's so cool! Except, what does 'being judged' mean?"

"When someone dies, they are judged by three judges. They judge you based on what you've done in life and your memories. They pick where you will go in the afterlife, either the Fields of Punishment, the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, or sometimes the Isles of the Blest.

"The Fields of Punishment are for those who have done evil sins in their life, and they are judged for eternal punishment. The Fields of Asphodel are for ordinary souls who have done neither good nor bad. Elysium is for good mortals, heroes, and demigods who have died a hero's death and they've lived a good life. The Isles of the Blest are those who have been to Elysium three times in a row after being reborn. If you are judged to be in Elysium, you have the chance to be reborn. Most people choose Elysium, though," Nico answered.

"Am I just realizing how cool I actually am?" Lynn said to herself. "Yes, yes I am. Hey, you know you talk a lot more than I thought you would."

"You're my sister, I can't just ignore you." Nico shoved his fists into the pockets of his Aviator jacket.

Lynn smiled at that comment. "I wish you'd at least smile. Actually in class, I'm a whole lot like you."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I may not seem like it, but I don't smile very easily when it comes to people." Lynn shrugged. "Only around people I actually know, though. Actually I hate people. I find them annoying."

Nico stared at Lynn like she'd grown another head.

"Do you not believe me?" Lynn chuckled.

"You just seem like a social butterfly," Nico scoffed as he closed the door. Torches lit with green fire hung all around the walls of the cabin. There were various beds with black sheets, pillows, and blankets were set up. There were two doors to the right of the cabin, which were also black. The room itself was very dim, due to the cabin being only lit with green fire.

"Yeah…no." Lynn laughed. "In fact, I'm afraid of butterflies."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're afraid of butterflies then you'll never live as a demigod."

"Well, why not?"

Nico sighed. "Monsters chase demigods all the time. They can sniff them out, basically. And, since you're a child of the Big Three, then more monsters will be able to sense you out, since you're stronger. And reminder, don't use electronics. They pretty much send a signal to all the monsters telling you where you are."

"Oh, okay. Amitola's not going to like that." Lynn sighed. "Not that I like it, anyway."

Nico raised an eyebrow in response as he sat on a bed, which Lynn guessed was his.

"She uses her phone _a lot_. Specifically an app called _Instagram_."

"_Instagram_?"

"You don't know what that is?" Lynn raised an eyebrow as she sat on a bed across from his. "Everyone pretty much knows what _Instagram_ is."

Nico suddenly took interest at the black ground. "Hmm. I was born before World War II."

Lynn's eyes became wide. "You were what now?"

Nico took his eyes off the ground and met his dark, almond eyes with Lynn's similarly dark brown ones. "I was born before World War II."

"Are you…serious?" Lynn leaned forward in her seat on the bed, curiosity filling her eyes.

Nico nodded in response. "There's this hotel in Las Vegas named the _Lotus Hotel_. My sister and I got trapped in there…I still don't remember how. If you're in there for a few minutes, it can turn out to be days in the real world. My sister and I were trapped in there for years, until we got out because some lawyer or something got us out. We didn't know who he was, but after we got out my sister and I went to this military school in Maine. Soon, Percy Jackson and his friends saved us from being attacked by manticores, and we were brought to Camp Half-Blood when they told us we were demigods.

"My dad—our dad, Hades—wiped my sister's and my memory. I'm pretty sure he bathed us in the River Lethe before putting us in the Lotus Hotel. My sister, Bianca, showed me this scene of my life where Zeus tried to kill Bianca and me, so I kind of have my memories back, though I still don't know anything about my mom. I only know she was Italian, and her name was Maria di Angelo."

Lynn stared in amazement. "Wow. You've been through a lot. But, what's the River Lethe?"

"It's a river in the Underworld that can take someone's memory away if you bathe in there for some time," Nico answered.

Lynn exhaled. "I wonder what I'd be like if I went through something like that."

"Children of Hades usually have a bad childhood. You didn't have a bad one?"

Lynn shook her head in response. "I didn't necessarily have a good nor bad one. It was just normal, I guess. Except for the fact that I don't have a dad."

"You're pretty lucky then."

"Not really," Lynn objected. "I jinx just about everything. That's why when someone says to 'believe,' I don't."

"I never really believed in the 'believe' thing either," Nico agreed.

Lynn laughed. "Yeah. I don't know why that happens. Maybe because there had to be some 'catch' for not having a bad childhood."

"I think I'd rather have that then my childhood." Nico smirked.

Lynn shrugged. "I don't know what I want. Having a bad childhood can teach you a whole lot. And anyway, where's your sister? Jason mentioned a girl named Hazel, but he said she's a child of Pluto, not Hades. Wait, is there _even_ a difference?"

"Yeah, there's a few differences between the two. That's why there's a separate camp for Romans in California. And, my sister died a while ago on a quest when I was ten." Nico took interest in the floor again.

"Oh, I would say 'I'm sorry' but that kind of sounds stupid."

"Thanks, but it's okay."

There was a long silence after that. Lynn kicked off her shoes and set them by her bed. Nico took off his Aviator jacket and his shoes. He set his sword to the side of his bed, just in arms reach.

Lynn suddenly sighed. "I forgot to tell my mom that I'm here. She's probably freaking out by now.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Nico and Lynn whirled around to find Chiron by the door.

"I already sent her a message saying where you are; you don't have to worry." Chiron gave a soft smile. "Nico, have you explained to her what it's like being a child of Hades?"

Nico nodded, and Chiron smiled. "Good. I need to get going to Loki and ask Will if he's explained anything to her. Have a lovely night, you two. Good night."

"Good night, Chiron," Lynn said as he gently closed the door. "Night, Nico. It was nice knowing a bit more about you." Lynn smiled in the dim lighting of the cabin before lying down on her new bed.

"Night," he responded before lying back on his bed. There was a long pause before Nico said, "It…was nice knowing you too."

* * *

**Amitola Loki**

"Where are we going?! Where are we going?!" Amitola excitedly jumped around Will as they walked through Camp Half-Blood with a few other campers.

"We're going to the Apollo cabin." Will chuckled. "I've told you this a million times."

"Is this the one that just got claimed?" A girl bounded up and fell into step with them. She had dark brown hair that fell down to the bottom of her back. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that was tucked under a black skirt that went down to her knees. She wore black _Converse _high-tops and a pink and blue beaded bracelet around her left wrist. She had big, dark brown eyes, and she looked as if she could be a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yeah, her names Ami—"

"Loki," Amitola said between fake coughs.

"_Loki_," Will corrected himself with a chuckle.

The girl laughed. "Okay, _Loki_, nice to meet you." She extended a hand out towards Amitola. "I'm Kayla. I'm a daughter of Apollo as well."

"If anyone says my name is Amitola, they are lying," Amitola informed as she lightly shook Kayla's hand.

Will looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait, didn't you say your name was—"

"Sh-h, Child."

"Child?! Aren't I older?!"

Kayla laughed at the affair, clearly amused. "You guys seem like you've been friends with each other since you were little."

"Well, surprisingly, I've just met her a few minutes ago," Will huffed. "And anyway, are you paying attention to where we're going?"

Amitola blinked at him for a few seconds. "I was supposed to be paying attention?"

Kayla giggled and Will put his hand up to his forehead and sighed. "We're supposed to be showing you where the Apollo cabin is."

"Oh." Amitola looked straight ahead. Then, she started laughing. "Oops. Well…looks like you're going to have to show me again." Will sighed in response.

They soon reached the entrance of Cabin seven. It was painted yellow with a picture of a Sun over the door with a bow and arrow on top. There were a few windows here and there installed in the sides of the cabin. It was tinted so that you couldn't see through it on the outside, but you could see the outside world from the inside. The cabin looked moderately big, and it was most likely because of the number of demigod children Apollo has had.

Will opened the door and all the Apollo campers scampered inside, each getting onto the bed that was obviously theirs. Kayla led Amitola in, and gestured towards an open bed next to hers.

"This used to be a bed owned by one of Apollo's kids named Michael Yew. Though, he died during a war that happened a two or three years ago, which we called the Titans' War. We couldn't find his body, but Percy found his bow by a bridge, and he assumed that he fell into the river." Kayla's faced washed with the look of sadness and forlorn. She soon put on a smile. "We didn't have anyone claim this bed yet. But, you can have this one if you'd like. I think there are more open beds scrambled around in here, I don't really know where they are. " She shrugged. "We really need more beds in here if our dad's going to get more children."

Amitola made a face as she sat down on her new bed. "Oh God, there's an image in my head now."

Kayla soon started to laugh. "Hey, has Will told you about the powers we—as Apollo's children—can do?"

"Powers?!" Amitola started bouncing in her seat.

Kayla smiled and shrugged. "Guess not. We can heal people if we sing to our father in Ancient Greek. We can curse others to only speak in rhymes for maybe a few days or weeks, it just kind of depends. We're the best archers around—I'm not sure about Artemis' Hunters, though. Oh, and Artemis is a goddess that's Apollo's twin. So, she can be considered as our aunt. We excel in the arts, and we are very good musicians. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I can play rock music on the violin."

Kayla's eyes went wide. "Can you really?!"

Amitola scoffed. "No, I wish. And what you just said sounds exactly like me!" Amitola started flailing her arms around in the air. "But, no seriously I play the violin." Then Amitola gasped dramatically. "And I draw! Oh my Buddha I am Apollo's daughter!" She started suddenly squealing to herself. "I get to finally be Hawkeye! The world loves me!"

Kayla laughed again. "You are so weird, you know that?"

Now it was Amitola's turn to start laughing. "In a good way. Ask my friend, Lynn, and she'd say I'm a fluffy psychopath."

Kayla raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Long story," Amitola added. "Hey, do I get my own bow and arrow?!" She gasped dramatically again. "Do I get to be Cupid?! Oh, I am so shooting arrows at my friends' butts, especially at my friend, Kylie, and at some gingers." She giggled. "Arrows in people's butts, I can see it now."

Kayla laughed again. "We should get you a bow and some arrows. You need a quiver too. I'll go talk to Will about that in the morning."

Amitola flailed her arms in the air again. "I get to be Hawkeye! Finally! I get to cosplay! Oh, I can also be Katniss Everdeen! Shoot people with some arrows right between their eyes!"

"I'm pretty sure Will can actually do that, though."

Amitola gasped. "I want to! That will be so cool! Lynn will _regret_ calling me fluffy after I shoot her between the eyes. Or in the butt, whichever works."

"You are so obsessed with shooting people." Kayla laughed.

"Yes, yes I am." Amitola nodded.

"We'll explain some more things at breakfast in the morning at the Dining Pavilion," Kayla said. "You should get some sleep."

"Okay! I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep. Maybe I'll have some dreams of shooting people in the butts." She started laughing. "Okay, good night!"

"Night!" Kayla said before lying down on her bed.

And Will soon turned out the lights.

_**Author's Note**__**: Yay! Some development in the relationship between Lynn and Nico. Since Nico was so brotherly towards Hazel, I thought he should do the same to Lynn as well. Right? **_

_**And dude, I feel like I got Amitola's personality wrong in this too. Ehh, I'll find out once I send it to her.**_

_**HAH anyway, I procrastinated way too much on Tumblr while writing this chapter. So, slow release of this chapter. Well, look forward to the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**__**: Too lazy to type at the moment. But, the other author of this story will kill me if I don't, since she is always eager for a new chapter every day. You know, Amitola, I have better things to do than type all day *cough read more PJO fanfic cough* Though, I do like typing! **_

_**My chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time; I think it's because SOMEONE (Amitola) keeps rushing me. Longer chapters take up more time, you know? Though, it does bother me that they're shorter. Guess I'll have to take more time to type my chapters out! Sorry, Amitola. **_

_**Anyway, I guess I should be doing the whole "Disclaimer" thing, since I don't own the characters, except for Amitola and Lynn HAHA. Who knows if I'll make more made-up characters? I'm trying to avoid that scenario, though. **_

_**Also, these next few chapter sonly focuses on Lynn Servane and her training. Amitola will come after that, don't worry. **_

_**I added my own description for the sword fighting arena, so sorry if it's WAY inaccurate. I also added my own description for how the demigod powers for Hades work. Sorry about that.**_

_**Oh, well look who I just got a text message from…Amitola. Well, I better start the chapter now. Oh look at that, she's asking for the chapter. Well, she'll be disappointed when she finds out I didn't even start it yet. That's what you get for calling me Emo kid. HAH well whatever. Hasta manana! (If I can even finish Amitola's chapter in a day.)**_

_**~Lynn~**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Lynn Servane**

Lynn woke up, and found a horrible ringing noise in the back of her head. There was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't define, and there was this feeling inside of her that she couldn't figure out either. She could hear some more faint ringing in her ears, but it was just barely there. She didn't have a headache, and she most certainly didn't need to go to the bathroom.

She pushed herself up from the bed and found Nico sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn't wear his Aviator jacket, but his sword was now strapped to his side. He was staring at the ground, and his hair was wet—most likely from a shower. Either that, or he was doing some hardcore training in the sword arena. He was staring at the ground as usual, thinking about something that Lynn couldn't think of.

He glanced up at the movement of Lynn. "You're awake."

"Sorry, what time is it?" Lynn nervously smiled.

"One thirty-seven," Nico replied. "I think. You sleep for a long time."

Lynn shrugged. "That's just me. I am definitely not a morning person."

"I can see that clearly."

Lynn chuckled before she swung her legs over the side of her bed. "I have this horrible ringing in the back of my head, and this weird feeling in my stomach. Did I just sleep wrong or something?"

Nico shook his head, his dark bangs swaying with the movement. "That's just the powers of Hades kicking in. You'll have to get used to it. You sense the dead, the judging, and people's life auras involuntarily. You don't really notice people's life auras though, usually when a person is on the brink of death or if they're dying it's pretty noticeable. You'll soon forget about it once you adjust to it."

Lynn nodded. "I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Does that mean when I get a headache, it'll hurt even more because of this ringing in my head?"

Nico rolled his eyes in response. He reached behind his back and handed Lynn something orange. "Chiron told me to give your camp T-shirt to you."

Lynn's eyes brightened up. "Thanks!" Nico only nodded in acknowledgement.

Lynn stood up and set the shirt down on her bed. "There are no other children of Hades here, right?" Nico only nodded once more.

"Okay, guess I won't have to worry about people in this cabin. Though, there are _a lot_ of demigods in this world."

"There's more at Camp Jupiter—the Roman camp," Nico added.

"You said that's in California, right?" Lynn tilted her head as she sat beside Nico. Nico nodded.

"Where is it? I used to live in California, so I guess I'm just curious."

"It's by Berkeley," Nico flatly responded.

Lynn raised an eyebrow as she faced Nico. "Really?" Then, her lips turned upward. "That's cool. Two of my cousins actually go to Berkeley college. I don't see them very much though, since I live in Southern California."

Nico nodded. "Camp Jupiter is hidden by the Mist, so the regular mortals don't notice it."

"What is this 'Mist' that you guys talk about?"

"It's this supernatural force that distorts what's actually there so that mortals won't see what it really is. The Mist changes it up a bit into something that mortals will actually believe seeing. Like for instance, if you're holding a sword out in public, the mortals might think you're holding a gun."

"Oh, I see."

Nico pointed out, "You don't seem very fazed by all this stuff."

Lynn shrugged. "I'm a fast learner. And, I guess all my surprise was drained out when I was running for my life away from those monsters that were chasing Amitola and me before we arrived here. I still can't believe that I'm actually in New York." Lynn shook her head.

Nico sighed and patted Lynn on the shoulder. "There's a lot that you have to get used to around here. Follow me, you should eat lunch first at the Dining Pavilion. Then, I'll have to show you how to get used to your demigod powers."

Lynn nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

They both got up from their seat on Nico's bed and began their stroll over to the Dining Pavilion. Nico opened the door of the Hades cabin, thus exiting the dim room. Lynn followed closely behind.

The Sun shone far overhead signaling it was the afternoon. All the campers scurried about, attending to their own businesses around the camp. There was no sign of a breeze, except for maybe a few campers fanning themselves. It was astoundingly hot, and it was very bright, yet blinding outdoors.

Nico led Lynn to the Dining Pavilion for some lunch, since she had slept through breakfast. The Dining Pavilion neither had walls nor a roof, but there were Greek columns framing the area meant for the Dining Pavilion. Torches hung from the columns, and the Dining Pavilion overlooked the gorgeous sea below. There was a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub in the middle of the Dining Pavilion, and a fire burned and blazed inside. Tables were set up all throughout the area that the Greek columns surrounded, each covered with a white cloth with a purple trim. A thin, gray crack ran through the middle of the Dining Pavilion, making the area a bit more imperfect.

The sea reflected the blinding radiance of the Sun. It was a beautiful blue, with yellow from the image of the Sun. The waves lapsed against the soft, light tan sand, making the sand a shade darker. Rocks nor seaweed was nowhere to be found, and it looked as if the beach was cleaned of litter every day. The sand unveiled a few shells that varied in color, shape, and size here and there, but they were barely noticeable unless you actually focused. In other words, the sea looked like the ones in the paradise magazines.

"Woah," Lynn breathlessly said in awe. "It looks so beautiful."

Nico shrugged and shoved his fists into his front dark jean pockets. "We are on Long Island. Are you getting food or what? I need to teach you your new powers as a child of the Big Three."

Lynn tore her eyes away from the stunning sight of the sea. "Right." She chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

Nico shook his head, indicating he didn't need an apology. Nico led her over to a specific table in the back of the Dining Pavilion, and they took a seat across from each other.

"This is the Hades table," Nico began to explain. "This is where you have to sit when at the Dining Pavilion. It's part of the rules here at camp. Same with the cabins, you can't visit any other cabin but yours."

Lynn sighed. "That's a shame." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it's okay, I never liked to be around so many people at such a new place." She rest her hands on her shoulders. "What are we going to do first? I can skip lunch. I think I'm too excited to take the time to eat." She smiled to herself. "I guess it's just dinner then."

Nico nodded. "Suit yourself. I have to get your weapon for you. What would you prefer to fight with?"

Lynn's face lit up. "We're fighting?! Oh that is _so_ cool. I've always been waiting for this moment, like seriously." Lynn shook her head. "But anyway, back to the point. I think…am I allowed to have duelblades? I mean, you already have a sword, so I thought that I should go with have _two_ swords."

Nico nodded. "I got it. It's going to be made of the same material as my sword." He set his sword upon the table. "It's made of Stygian Iron, the material our dad uses for his weapons. I thought that you should get Stygian Iron instead of celestial bronze like all the other campers here."

"My name's unique, and so will my weapon! I'm _way_ too excited for this! And that's saying something. I am _never_ excited." Lynn stuck her hand out, but pulled away. "Am I allowed to touch its blade?"

Nico glanced up at Lynn and shook his head. "I don't mind."

Lynn reached out and stroked the polished blade made of Stygian Iron—which was apparently the material that Hades used for his weapons. The Stygian Iron blade was blacker than the night, and so was its hilt. It reflected the Sun's rays, so that if you tilted the sword at the right angle it could blind you like the Sun. There was a slightly lighter spot on the sword, indicating the reflection of the Sun. The blade was so dark, you could barely make out the reflection.

"It's so beautiful," Lynn whispered. She took her hands off and stared up at Nico again. "So, I'll be having two swords like this?"

Nico nodded. "They'll be more useful once you train more with them and get used to handling them. But for now, I think we should hone your demigod powers. Like, controlling the earth and shadows, summoning the dead, and shadow-travelling."

Lynn nodded and exasperatedly sighed. "That's a lot of work."

"We have all summer. I think you'll be fine. It didn't take very long for me," Nico reassured.

"Who taught you? Since you know, there's no other Hades children here." Lynn asked.

"A ghost by the name of Minos taught me." Nico sighed, which said that Minos was _obviously_ not a good memory. "It's a long story, but he tricked me into making him come to life by trading a soul for a soul."

Lynn stared, wide-eyed. "You sound like you've had quite the life. You know what they say: 'Yolo.'" Lynn rolled her eyes at her own comment. "Okay 'Yolo' is just stupid. I am _never _saying that again."

"Yolo! Yolo! Yolo!"

Lynn whipped her head around at a chanting Amitola, an annoyed-looking Will, and a very amused girl who had dark brown hair down to half her back. She wore a black skirt that hung down to her knees, which overlapped her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Amitola seemed to be wearing her camp T-shirt as well.

"Yolo! Yolo! Yolo!" Amitola chronically chanted, attempting to annoy Lynn.

"Oh. My. God. Please, shut up," Lynn pleaded, trying to suppress how annoyed she was.

"Then say I'm not fluffy!" Amitola wickedly smirked.

"Yeah, right." Lynn rolled her eyes. "Like I'll ever do that."

Amitola mischievously grinned. "Yolo! Yolo!"

"Okay, I am seriously hating you now," Lynn informed.

"Love you too!" Amitola grinned ear to ear.

"Nico, please help." Lynn turned around at a confused Nico di Angelo.

"We should start teaching you your powers." Nico sighed, getting up from his seat.

Lynn innocently shrugged. "You heard my brother. Well, _half_-brother. Uh, whatever, doesn't matter. See ya!" Lynn chased after her half-brother, who was steadily pacing himself towards Half-Blood Hill. She waved behind her back at Amitola and her two other presumable siblings, and turned around and sped herself up.

"How did you figure out shadow-travelling? Did Minos teach you?" Lynn tilted her head as Nico set his sword down next to him as he sat down on the summer green grass.

"Few accidental trips to China." Nico shrugged like it was something normal.

"China?!" Lynn stared at him, wide-eyed and bewildered.

"Yeah." Nico sighed. He motioned for Lynn to come closer, and he handed her his sword. Nico stood up, dusting himself off. "I'll shadow-travel to the Underworld to get your duelblades. For now, you should practice with your dependent hand, since you'll have to get used to fighting with both, and exerting the same amount of force and power through both."

Lynn nodded. "Thanks!" Lynn thanked as Nico disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

After Nico reappeared from behind a tree, making Lynn jump out of her skin and almost dropping Nico's sword, he handed her two perfectly polished and new Stygian Iron swords. They traded weapons, and Lynn tossed the sword up by two inches by the grip of the sword. She examined the beauty of the two swords, which looked identical to Nico's. The only difference was that there was a square, blood red ruby on the two swords on its thick cross-guard and on both sides of its pommel.

"This looks so cool." Lynn brightly smiled at Nico. She gestured towards the stunning ruby and tilted her head to the side. "How'd you know my favorite color is red?"

Nico shrugged. "I just though some jewels on your swords would suit you better. I just picked out the ruby, since it symbolizes passion, protection, and prosperity. It also looked…nice…I guess."

Lynn giggled. "Thanks, Nico. Every day I'm with you, I seem to learn so much about you. You're so…different from my real siblings." She cleared her throat. "In a good way of course," Lynn quickly added. She laughed. "Sorry, my real siblings are _so_ hyper and upbeat."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like someone who would be hyper."

Lynn shrugged, raising her sword in her dominant hand—her right hand—to her face. She turned the blade side to side, examining it. "It kind of just depends, I guess. Sometimes I get super hyper when I'm full. Though, I don't know why. It's kind of weird. Ask Amitola and you'd know."

Nico slightly smiled. "I'm fine. She seems very," He paused to think of something, "amusing?"

Lynn laughed. "I would've said fluffy, but amusing works too. Or psychopath, or not the wife of Tom Hiddleston. Those all work."

Nico looked beyond confused. "What?"

Lynn laughed more, making Nico look more quizzical than ever. "It's a long story, I guess."

Nico decided to shrug it off. "We'll start training your demigod powers first. Let's start with controlling the earth and shadows. Once you learn how to control the shadows, you'll be able to shadow-travel."

Lynn nodded. "Okay, what do I do first?"

Nico exhaled. He eyed Lynn over. "Put your weapons down first. In an actual battle, you'll have to control the earth with your swords in hand, but for the sake of training, I suggest putting your weapons down so they won't get in the way. I'll get you a scabbard for them later. For now, just set them on the ground."

Lynn obeyed and tossed them onto the ground, a little far from her feet so that they wouldn't get in the way of her training.

"Okay." Nico made his way over to Lynn. "Stick your dominant hand out."

Lynn followed the instruction and stuck her right hand out in front of her, palm diagonally facing the ground.

"You feel this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach right?" Nico asked, not facing Lynn so that he wouldn't disrupt her concentration on the ground.

Lynn nodded. "It's been there ever since I woke up this morning. Is that normal or am I just hungry?"

Nico shook his head, a sign of a smile on his face. "That's just part of being one of Hades' children. I guess you can call it the energy that you use to use your powers."

"Okay, I got it. How do I use it?"

Nico sighed, trying to find a way to explain. "Just focus on the ground, the weird feeling in your stomach, and the palm of your hand. If your hand starts to feel heavy, you're doing it right. I won't explain any further until you tell me your hand's heavy. For now, we'll start off with that. Focus on the weird feeling in your stomach, keep your eyes on the ground where your palm is pointing at, and try to think of that weird feeling in your hand instead of your stomach."

Lynn inhaled, and after a brief moment she exhaled. She narrowed her eyes on the ground her palm currently faced. She exhaled deeply once more, focusing that weird feeling in her stomach in her raised hand instead. Her left hand started to feel heavy from all the blood rushing through due to gravity, but that's not what she desired. Surprisingly, her hand didn't get tired from being raised for too long. In class, whenever she had a question and raised her hand and the teacher didn't notice her, she would always have to switch between her two hands, since they got so tired from being raised in the air. Stupid gravity…it just _had_ to make lives harder. Specifically, _her_ life harder.

But at the moment, it didn't seem to affect her arm. Lynn assumed that it was just part of her being a demigod. She could feel Nico's gaze on her as she continued to concentrate and focus on that awkward feeling. Why was this so difficult for her? Things were _never_ difficult when someone was teaching it to her. She was always a fast learner. Maybe that only applies to school. If only it applied to everything.

Lynn was starting to wonder whether or not Nico was getting bored. She would be, if she were him. She couldn't see Nico, but she knew that he was watching. Lynn _never_ liked keeping people waiting, so she knew she would have to do this fast. Her mind started to wander, thinking if Nico was impatient. He didn't show any signs of being impatient, like tapping his foot or pacing around, but she still didn't like keeping him waiting.

She exhaled once more, and tried to pretend that the feeling wasn't in her stomach, but instead, in her hand. The grass where her palm faced started to stir, swaying back and forth. The weird thing was: there was no wind. No breeze to blow the grass, nothing. She focused on that area where the grass continuously swayed. It swayed back and forth ever so lightly, like it was dancing in the wind, despite the fact that there was no wind to be around during this time in summer.

Her hand started to feel heavy. She realized the swaying grass was caused by _her_. Lynn felt utterly successful. But, it wasn't time to cheer yet.

Nico seemed to realize that her hand felt heavy. He cleared his throat, making Lynn flinch. "Don't look at me; you'll only lose your concentration. We don't want that. Your hand is heavy because, well, everything has weight. You're pretty much holding up the weight of the earth, just not directly. From here, it's pretty simple. Just raise your hand like you're carrying that part of the earth with one hand.

"If you want to form the earth, you'll have to shoot your hand up in a different motion. For instance, if you want to change the earth into a pointed spike, you'll have to briskly shoot your hand diagonally, with your hand facing diagonal like you're in…karate class or something. Just slash your hand in the diagonal form of a side of a mountain. If you want it to be a wall, you have to make your hand into a fist and hold it in front of you like you're blocking with a shield.

"Everything you do when controlling the earth is indirect. Oh, by the way, when a child of Hades controls the earth, it automatically turns into obsidian, so if you want to make a wall made of earth, it'll be made of obsidian instead. It's harder and more durable, so it's better that way anyway. Got it?"

Lynn nodded. She brought her hand up in front of her in a swift motion, forming her hand into a fist. The earth shot up into a wall and solidified around her on all sides except for her behind. The wall wasn't made of earth, but instead, with obsidian. It was completely smooth with no cracks or ridges to be found. It reflected the Sun's rays off of its flawless, black surface. It curved so that it could protect Lynn's sides as well as her front. The wall stood about three feet away from her on three sides.

She gaped at her work with wild eyes. "Oh…my God! This looks _amazing_!"

Nico chuckled. "Good job. Don't forget that feeling, though. You'll need it for when you're controlling the shadows and when you're shadow-travelling."

Lynn exasperatedly sighed. "I forgot there was more. So, when I'm in battle, I have to do _that_?" She waved her arms towards the black obsidian wall. "But _faster_?!"

Lynn groaned in protest when Nico nodded. "You'll do fine. Once you get used to it, it'll be easier.

"I hope you're right," Lynn grumbled with a hint of annoyance.

Nico sighed when he could sense that Lynn was growing fatigue. "We'll take a break first. The more you use your demigod powers, the more you'll become tired. That's why you can't use your powers as much when in battle, unless you've got a lot of stamina."

"So, that's when my sword training kicks in, right?" Lynn asked for certainty. She glanced at the obsidian wall, unsure of what to do with it now. "And, what do we do with this wall?"

"Right," Nico answered. "And, I'll take care of that." He lifted up his hand—palms facing outward—and slowly pushed it down, the wall following Nico's movements. It sunk into the ground like a gate lowering into the ground, until it disappeared and looked as if there were no disturbance with the earth. "For now," Nico started, "we should go to the sword arena. I'll teach you and demonstrate the basics. You won't have to do anything except for watching and learning, since you're pretty tired for attempting to use your powers for the first time. You'll get used to it once you use them more. When you get more energy, we can spar against each other for a little while once you've got the basics."

"Okay." Lynn nodded in agreement. "That sounds good.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: This chapter went from intense sword training to the weirdest chapter I've ever written. Like…seriously Percy, sword club?**_

_**Also, sorry for all the mistakes! And I hope all the characters are "in character." **_

_**Had to add Nico's c—some people have not read House of Hades so I should not say anything. **_

_**But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Tschus!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but Amitola Loki and Lynn Servane.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Lynn Servane**

After Lynn got some food, from Nico's recommendation, they trudged over to the sword fighting arena. There were various campers here and there sparring against each other, or they were fighting the straw dummies that were set up around the arena in armor. It was a very large sword fighting arena that was shaped in a not-so-perfect circle, but it was supposed to be a circle. White Greek columns lined the outside of the sword fighting arena, and there were neither walls nor a ceiling, like the Dining Pavilion. The floor was now light tan dirt instead of grass covering the ground. Dust from the dirt was kicked up into the air as campers dueled against one another, dodging from side to side and clashing swords.

"Dude, I'll never be able to match up to their fighting skills," Lynn commented as she watched one group of campers go all out on each other.

"You'll do fine," Nico reassured.

"I hope." Lynn gulped nervously.

Nico led them into a corner of the sword arena—since they both despised being around large groups of people—and Nico took his sword out from his dark scabbard that was strapped to his side.

Lynn leaned against a Greek column, which had a torch hung on its side. She hoped that the Greek column wouldn't topple over and crash into the ground from all her weight. Was she that heavy? Well, there's no time to dwell on that now, she's got some learning to do. And this time, the thing she's learning is able to save her life.

Nico turned to Lynn after studying his blade. "You can't really 'teach' sword fighting." He informed. "But, I guess I should show just start by explaining about Greek sword fighting." He sighed, preparing himself for some teaching. "Greeks are less violent than Romans, so they try to avoid as much blood as possible. For instance, when a Greek has the opportunity to attack—not kill—a Greek would shove the pommel of their weapon into their enemy to knock them onto the ground." Nico tapped his palm on the end of his sword's hilt. "Therefore, a Roman would slash their enemy instead of knocking them to the ground. Did you get that?"

Lynn nodded in response. "Should I be taking notes on this or something?"

Nico raised a curious eyebrow at his half-sister. "Notes? Why would you suggest that?" Nico tilted his head to the side, and he set the point of his blade onto the ground like a cane. "Don't you have Dyslexia?"

Lynn took on a surprised look. "How'd you know?" She knit her eyebrows. "It's not _that_ bad though. Are you some kind of psychic or something?" Her eyes soon lit up. "Oh, that explains it!" She snapped her fingers. "This is a power of Hades' children, right?" Nico became even more confused as Lynn continued to discourse. "Does that mean I can read people's minds and stuff? Oh, that would be _so cool_! I can finally understand Amitola whenever she talks about her fandoms! Wow, I guess I won't be zoning out anymore whenever she talks anymore. I guess that inside joke with Kylie's ruined now." She sighed. "What do I want more? To understand her or to zone out? Well, if I were to—" She paused and glanced at Nico who looked like he were the one zoning out. Lynn cleared her throat, which captured Nico's attention. "Sorry." Lynn giggled, trying to keep a straight face."

Nico looked up and shook his head. "It's fine. Are you ready to watch now?"

Lynn nodded. "Will you ever show me how to do a sword attack and demigod power combo? Like a fighting sequence with sword fighting and demigod powers or something?"

"You'll have to do that on your own," Nico answered. "Everyone has their own fighting style, you know."

Lynn slumped her shoulders, but nodded in understanding. She was _never_ good at doing things alone, or at least, without instruction. In class whenever they had a test, she would "wing" half of the questions. _This one is the longest answer. This one seems to sound most intelligent. This one seems to sound the most right. This one seems to be what I would think would happen. I'm just going to pick this one. _That's what she would always think whenever she's taking a test and she doesn't know the answer. So now, she's pretty screwed.

"Ready?" Nico asked once again.

"Yeah, go for it."

Lynn leaned her two Stygian Iron swords on the pearl white Greek column next to her as Nico faced a straw dummy that was dressed in armor. He exhaled, readying himself. He got into a battle stance, and he narrowed his eyes at the dummy, concentrating. Lynn spectated closely and intensely, excited about what she was about to see, and what she'll have to do.

Nico began to charge. He spun around and knocked the helmet off with the pommel of his sword. He ducked and spun around the dummy, slashing it in the legs of it. He thrust the point of his sword into the chinks of its armor, twisting his sword like a key. He moved to the front, jumped, and slashed at its neck. He thrust the pommel of his sword into the dummy's head and kneed at the same spot, which looked like it could've caused a concussion to a real person. Nico kicked at the dummy's side, which should've hurt Nico due to the armor, but he got into his battle stance again like it was nothing. He thrust the sword's pommel into the chest of the dummy, which dented the armor in that spot. He elbowed its face, which would've left you a broken nose and a nasty bruise. He slashed several times at the dummy's right arm, moving every time he slashed again. He kicked the back of the dummy with the bottom of his right foot, causing another crater in the armor. He spun around and slashed at the dummy's left arm before coming to face the dummy's front side once again. Lynn's conclusion: Nico was _very _violent.

Lynn watched—jaw-dropped and in awe—as Nico continued. She was expected to do _that_?! Nico moved so swiftly and with so much grace that she started to compare herself with Nico's moves. Nico moved side to side with no problem. He slashed and thrust his Stygian Iron weapon like he rehearsed for this moment every day. He didn't look or act exhausted at all; the only thing that showed his exhaustion was the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She didn't even know _where_ to begin if she ever wanted to explain how well he fought.

Lynn's eyes were wide and filled with so much shock as she watched Nico that she didn't even notice Percy coming up to the half-siblings. Percy leaned on the Greek column next to a very shocked Lynn Servane. He smiled and chuckled at her reaction to Nico's sword fighting skills, which caught her attention. She rapidly closed her mouth and regained her composure before turning to an amused Percy Jackson. He smiled his signature smile at her, and Lynn returned one back to him. She called for Nico to stop, and he turned around and spotted Percy.

"Hey, Nico," Percy cheerily greeted. "I can see you're demonstrating sword fighting to Lynn."

"Hey, Percy," Nico replied as he walked up to the two demigods. "And, yeah I am."

"That's cool." Percy still continued to smile. "What weapon did she get?"

Lynn picked up her duelblades and showed them to Percy. "They're not very Greek-like, but I wanted to be more 'unique,'" Lynn stated. "I'll probably still fight Greek-like and all, but I just wanted a weapon different from everyone's."

"That's cool," Percy commented. "You should've just gotten a sword like Nico, Jason, Hazel, and me. You could've joined the sword club with us."

Lynn laughed at the "sword club" comment. "I would've, but four people already have swords. That seems like a lot of people with swords, isn't it?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess, but…the sword club seems cooler than being unique."

Lynn rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, okay Percy."

"But…it is. Come on, Lynn, it's a sword club. I know you want to." Percy tried to tempt. "We could've had sword parties with everyone who fought with swords at this camp. Maybe we could've had a few sword parties with the Romans. Or maybe we could've had activities meant for swords."

"You have a big imagination, Percy," Lynn informed. She turned to Nico who was staring at Percy with much confusion. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah," Nico reluctantly responded. "He is. And, I would _not_ like to be part of these parties."

"Come on, Neeks. It'd be fun!" Percy encouraged.

"_No_," Nico emphasized. "And, stop calling me that!"

"But, _Neeks_!" Percy whined.

"I give up," Nico huffed. "You are just too stubborn, Percy. You don't know _how_ many times I've told you to stop with that nickname."

Percy wickedly smiled which made Nico gulp. He leaned in closer to Nico until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Does that mean you'll go to the sword parties now?" He wagged his eyebrows and smirked in a way like someone that has "needs" for their loved one. "Specifically…_my_ sword?"

Nico shoved Percy in the chest with the palms of his hands, and he crossed his arms across his chest. He huffed and decided to avoid Percy's lingering gaze on him, with his cheeks tinged with light pink from the comment from Percy.

Lynn stared wide-eyed at the affair. "Percy. You. Are._ Disgusting_. Just like Amitola, if I were to compare someone with you."

Percy grinned at his efforts that Nico represented. "I'll take that as a compliment, Lynn, if I'm thinking about it the same way as you are. And, that was very amusing." Nico slapped him in the arm as punishment. "Ow! Nico! That _hurt_!"

"Good," Nico smirked. "It was meant to. That's what you get for doing that to me."

Percy pouted and began to massage the area on his arm where Nico slapped him. "As an apology," Percy smirked in a very suspicious way that you shouldn't trust a guy that smirked like that, "you have to go to the sword parties now!"

"_Gods_ no," Nico rejected. "I'd rather bathe in the River Lethe than go to those things."

"Come on, Neeks, it can't be that bad!" Percy objected.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Oh_ really_?"

"Yes,_ really_!"

"Wait, Percy," Lynn interrupted Nico's and Percy's interesting conversation. "You were _serious _about these sword parties?!" She exclaimed.

"I will be if you get a sword." Percy continued to smirk. "We can drag Nico to the sword parties and make him _do_ stuff with us. We can go somewhere private if you prefer."

"We are _not_ doing a threesome," Lynn was quick to object. "Go find Annabeth for a change."

They suddenly heard distant laughter. "She _got _you, Percy! I couldn't have said it any better!"

They glanced behind the white Greek column to find Leo and Jason leisurely walking over to them.

"That was the best thing I've heard you say so far, Lynn!" Leo commented once Jason and Leo got up to the three sword-fighters. "Got anymore for us…specifically me to laugh at?"

"Uh, _no_," Lynn emphasized. "And Percy, to make you happy, I'll get a sword." Percy cheered once those words escaped Lynn's lips. "But!"

"Is it a _big_ but?" Leo asked with a smirk, which got him elbowed in the chest by Lynn.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'll get a sword if you _don't_ throw any sword parties." Lynn glanced at Percy who pouted. Lynn sighed. "You can have a 'sword club' if you want." Percy suddenly became happier at the last sentence.

"Sword…club?" Jason awkwardly asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You're going to regret asking that." Lynn sighed.

"But…Lynn doesn't have a sword. You're a girl, aren't you?" Leo mentioned. "Unless I'm wrong…" Lynn slapped her hand to her forehead and heavily sighed. Percy began laughing.

"Well," Percy began, clearing his throat to stop himself from laughing again, "Lynn and I—"

"It's just you," Lynn interrupted.

"Lynn and I," Percy started again, glaring at Lynn to stop her from making a comment, "are going to gather everyone at this camp that fights with a sword, and start a sword club! We're going to even invite the ones at the Roman camp, so Hazel gets to join too! And, we're going to have sword parties and everything! Nico, Lynn, and I are going to have our own little sword activities together, though. Sorry for leaving you out, Leo."

Leo and Jason's eyes became wide once they realized what Percy meant by "sword activites. Leo bursted out into laughter, and Jason didn't have a proper way of responding.

"Dude, consider yourself lucky that I won't be there to make fun of you guys." Leo continued to laugh.

"I…don't even know what to say to this…" Jason trailed off.

"Come on, Golden Boy. Can't you have some fun too?" Percy smirked again and tilted his head.

"Oh, I am _not_ liking where this is going." Lynn sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, you know _exactly _where this is going, Lynn." Percy's smirk became wider.

"We are_ not_ going to be the first ones to do a foursome," Lynn objected.

"Oh, I don't think you guys are the first ones to do a foursome." Leo joined the "smirking club" with Percy.

"Leo, do you have something to say to us?" Jason eyed Leo suspiciously.

"_What_?! Dude, no way!" Leo exclaimed.

"I knew there was something going on with you, Hazel, and Frank." Percy shook his head in disappointment. "Did Hazel drag Nico in or something? Is that why it's a foursome?" Percy glanced at Nico sympathetically. "I am so sorry, Nico."

"Me too," Lynn whispered. "Hazel must be some half-sister, huh?"

"Please don't drag me into this horrid conversation." Nico shut his eyes and sighed. "You're all dead to me."

Leo bursted out laughing again, which caused some confused stares at the Latino boy.

"Sorry, sorry," Leo apologized between laughs. "I just—I don't think anyone noticed that pun that Nico just said."

"What did he say?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"He said: 'You're all dead to me.' Get it?!" Leo exclaimed, which caused more puzzled looks. "Because, Nico's the son of Hades, and Hades is the God of the Underworld. And, Nico said 'You're all _dead _to me!'"

Lynn slapped her forehead again, Jason exasperatedly sighed, and Percy bursted out into laughter.

"Oh gods, Neeks. I didn't know you had such a good sense of humor." Percy cleared his throat from laughing.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I did _not_ mean for this conversation to happen."

"Well, it did happen." Leo smirked. "And, I am very proud of my efforts to cause this conversation."

"I am not." Nico sighed. "I totally regret stopping our sword training to talk to Percy."

"I do not regret anything for coming to the sword arena." Percy grinned. "And, I bet deep down inside, you are very glad you talked to me, Neeks." Nico rolled his eyes in response.

"Me neither," Leo agreed. "I will visit the sword arena and disturb your sword training with Lynn every day from now on."

"Consider yourself lucky to have a new partner at disturbing Lynn and Nico at the sword arena, Leo," Percy added.

"I do not have an opinion on this." Jason swiped the palm of his hand down his face.

"Oh, I bet you do, Grace." Leo elbowed Jason in the side with a mischievous smile across his face.

"I do not, _Valdez_." Jason rolled his eyes and Leo, who continued to elbow Jason.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lynn eyed Jason and Leo over. "But, can Nico and I continue our sword training?"

"Yeah, you guys should," Jason agreed.

"We can watch." Leo smiled.

"Jason and I can help," Percy offered.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "With the Big Three's children helping you, you'll be as good a sword fighter as us soon enough."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lynn smiled and nodded. "And for the sake of the Gods, Percy this is _not _going to be a foursome between us." Lynn added.

"Fifthsome if you add me." Leo wagged his eyebrows at the only girl in their group.

Lynn slapped her forehead. "Just return one of these swords to the Underworld, Nico. Please?"

"I'll be extremely glad to be away from them." Nico glared at Percy and Leo before grabbing one of the Stygian Iron swords leaning against the Greek column. The Greek column's shadow became bigger as Nico slipped into the darkness of it.

"A fifthsome would be fun though," Percy considered once Nico left the group of demigods.

"Don't even think about it," Lynn rejected. "You have Annabeth."

"Then we can have a sixthsome." Percy smiled.

"Is that even possible?!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Three-on-three, right?" Percy shrugged.

"Don't even get me started." Lynn sighed exasperatedly. "You're even worse than my friends at school in California. And, that's saying something. You're still not as bad as Amitola though."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how well I do it yet. We haven't even gathered Annabeth here to start." He glanced at the Greek column's shadow. "Plus, Nico just left, so we'll have to wait for him."

"Oh my God! You know what I mean!" Lynn exclaimed loudly, wide-eyed.

"Do I?" Percy just smirked back.

"God, help me, Jason." Lynn turned to Jason who had a quizzical expression across his face.

"Sorry, but they're like this a lot." Jason sighed.

"Well, that's just dandy." Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"It is," Leo agreed.

"That was sarcasm!" Lynn hissed.

"Was it?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Didn't notice." Lynn's response was a slap to her forehead.

"You know, I'm surprised my forehead doesn't hurt from all this slapping," Lynn mentioned. "You guys sure are idiots."

"I get that a lot." Leo grinned.

"Annabeth calls me that a lot." Percy shrugged.

"He does have the nickname 'Seaweed Brain' from Annabeth for a reason," Jason added.

"'Seaweed Brain?'" Lynn repeated. "That fits you so well it's amazing."

"She isn't the daughter of Athena for nothing." Jason shrugged.

"She's a daughter of Athena?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, she's _really_ smart," Jason replied.

Nico reappeared from the shadow of the Greek column, frightening and making everyone jump out of their skin.

"Nico! Seriously! Stop doing that!" Leo complained when Nico chuckled at what he caused.

"It's pretty funny," Nico commented.

"It's not once you're in our position." Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"We should just scare him one day and see how he reacts." Lynn smirked.

"Oh, we will." Leo evilly smiled.

Nico inhaled. "Please don't."

"You heard him, Nico." Percy mirrored Leo's smile.

"Can we just start now?" Nico decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"Yes, yes we should," Jason put in before Percy and Leo could say anything.

"But, we need to get Annabeth first," Percy added.

"We are not doing a sixthsome, Percy!" Lynn exclaimed. "For the last time!"

"I'll get you to do it somehow, someday." Percy mischievously smirked.

Lynn sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just start." Percy's smirk became wider. "Sword training! Let's start sword training!"

And they all walked forward to the straw dummy that Nico had previously beaten up. Leo stayed at the white Greek column, spectating the five other sword-fighters.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**__**: Decided to start with Amitola again 'cause, you know, she brings most of the humor into this fanfic. Her part is going to start back in the morning, like the part when Lynn's in her cabin and she wakes up with this horrible feeling in her head and stomach…and stuff. That's where this POV is gonna start. **_

_**And, I added my own description for the archery arena, since I didn't feel like looking it up because I was too lazy… And, the armory has its own description because I couldn't find it anywhere…**_

_**Sorry if Amitola is not "humorous" enough by the way…I am not much of a humor person when it comes to writing, but I try.**_

_**Sorry if the characters are not "in character" enough…and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Au revoir! **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own any of the characters but Amitola Loki and Lynn Servane.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Amitola Loki**

"Do you want to train _now_?!"

"No! I'm lazy and I admit it!"

"Do you want your bow and arrows or not?!"

"Can I get it _without_ training?"

"No, you cannot."

"Why not?!"

"What's the point if you have them and don't know how to use them?!"

"For cosplay!"

"Cosplay?"

It was about 1:40 in the afternoon and Amitola and Will were bickering back and forth for the longest time. Kayla sat there watching them for the past half hour or so. And, she was really getting tired of this conversation.

"Guys, can we just start?" Kayla impatiently asked.

"I'm trying," Will huffed.

"Ami—Loki, you have to train. Do you want to be Hawkeye?" Kayla attempted to encourage.

And that was what caught Amitola's attention.

"Hawkeye?!" Amitola squealed. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And Amitola grabbed Kayla's wrist and dragged her away.

Will followed, sighing. "Do you even know where we're going in the first place?"

"Yes," Amitola answered.

"Then where are we going?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Where my gut feeling takes me."

"Are you kidding me?!" Will exclaimed as he jogged after Amitola and Kayla. "Oh, never mind. Let's go to the Dining Pavilion to get you something to eat."

"Where's that?"

"Apparently it's where your gut feeling is taking you."

"Got it!"

"I was just kidding! Come back!"

Amitola abruptly stopped and Will crashed into her, making them both topple over each other and onto the ground. Kayla managed to get out of the way before it happened, so she stood over them and tried to contain her laughter.

"Do you guys need some help?" Kayla managed in between laughs. Amitola chronically laughed, not even trying to stop herself. Will was just very dizzy as the two demigods were sprawled on the ground.

"That was fun!" Amitola cheered as she got up.

"I don't see what things can amuse you," Will stated as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You're all dirty now, Loki," Kayla said.

Amitola wagged her eyebrows. "Oh, yes I am. I am _very_ dirty."

Will smacked his forehead with his hand and Kayla tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Child. Just like Kylie." Amitola shook her head. "I have to bleep out my bad words now, Child."

"Who's Kylie? And, why do you have to bleep words out?" Kayla looked utterly confused.

"Oh, nothing." Amitola turned around and grabbed Kayla's wrist. "Let's go, Child! I need to tell Kylie that she has an innocent friend!"

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed Amitola's other wrist before she can dart away. "Do you even know where the Dining Pavilion is?"

Amitola looked over her shoulder. "I don't even know where we are at the moment. How do you expect me to know where the Dining Billion is?"

"_Pavilion_," Will corrected.

"Whatever, show us the way!" Amitola jumped around, letting go of Kayla's wrist.

Will sighed heavily as he lead the way over to the Dining Pavilion. The Sun shone hot on Camp Half-Blood as they roamed around the camp, going in the direction of the "Dining Billion," the name that Amitola has given it. Amitola wandered around, looking at each of the beautiful cabins and places that were scattered around in the area, as Kayla explained each one of them. She also explained some of the rules at camp, and some other things that a demigod should know, like not using electronic devices. That brought Amitola's mood down. But, nonetheless, she still enjoyed Camp Half-Blood.

Campers were wandering around, tending to their own camp activities that Kayla explained to Amitola: archery, pegasus riding, sword fighting, et cetera. Some campers just hung out in the front of their cabins, talking to presumably their half-siblings or their friends that they made around camp. Some people greeted or waved at Kayla and Will, and they greeted back all the same. Amitola seemed too mesmerized by Camp Half-Blood to notice.

Heat radiated all throughout the camp. Clouds were nowhere to be found up high in the gorgeous blue sky that covered the camp for demigods. A breeze swept by at random points in time, but they were always light, cool breezes. The forest green grass swayed back and forth every time a breeze danced by, and the grass looked so healthy it looked as if it could've been plastic.

They finally reached the Dining Pavilion. It had neither walls nor a ceiling, but white Greek columns surrounded the area where the Dining Pavilion was. There were various tables set, which were covered with a white cloth with a purple trim. The Dining Pavilion overlooked the gorgeous, stunning sea, with the Sun's light rays reflecting off the surface of the ocean. Campers were here and there, walking around or sitting at a table.

"Campers have to sit where their designated tables are," Kayla began to explain. "So, since you're an Apollo camper, you have to sit at the Apollo table. Guess we'll have to show you where it is as well." Amitola only nodded in response.

They trudged over in the direction of the Apollo table, when something caught Amitola's eye. She glanced to her right and saw Nico and Lynn sitting at a table all alone, so she guessed they were the only ones from the…what was Lynn's godly parent again? Oh, right, it was Hades.

Kayla and Will stopped when they realized Amitola wasn't following, and they followed her gaze towards the two children of Hades.

"We should see Lynn and Nico!" Kayla's face brightened up as she grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him in the direction of Lynn and Nico. Will only rolled his eyes in response. Amitola followed the two children of Apollo, and she picked up part of Lynn's and Nico's conversation.

"—quite the life. You know what they say: 'Yolo'." Lynn rolled her eyes at her own comment. "Okay 'Yolo' is just stupid. I am _never _saying that again."

Amitola grinned. She knew exactly what to do now. She snuck up from behind Lynn and yelled, "Yolo! Yolo! Yolo!"

Lynn jumped and whipped her head around and scanned the people in front of her with wide eyes: Amitola, Kayla, and Will. "Oh—my—God. Please shut up." Lynn tried to suppress her annoyance.

Then Amitola thought of something. She wickedly smirked. "Then say I'm not fluffy!"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Like I'll ever do that."

Amitola mischievously grinned. "Yolo! Yolo!"

"Okay, I am seriously hating you now," Lynn informed.

Amitola grinned ear to ear. "Love you too!"

"Nico, please help." Lynn hopefully glanced at a perplexed Nico di Angelo.

"We should start teaching you your powers." Nico sighed, pushing himself up from his seat.

Lynn innocently shrugged at Amitola. "You heard my brother. Well, _half_-brother. Uh, whatever, doesn't matter. See ya!" Lynn chased after her half-brother, who was steadily walking towards Half-Blood Hill. She waved behind her back at Amitola and her two other half-siblings, and turned around and sped herself up to catch up to Nico.

Will stared completely puzzled at the two children of the dead. "You guys have a very interesting friendship."

Amitola shrugged. "We get that a lot. Now, come on! I'm hungry."

After their breakfast, Will and Kayla led Amitola over to the archery arena. The archery arena was surrounded by Greek columns as well, with no door or walls. The ground was light brown dirt, and there were targets and dummies dressed in Greek armor set up in various places throughout the arena.

"Oh! We need to get Amitola a bow!" Kayla grabbed Amitola's wrist. "Will, you go find a target or whatever. I'll go help Amitola pick out a bow."

Will shrugged. "Sure."

Kayla dragged Amitola over to the left where the armory was located. It looked like a small white house, but two Greek columns framed the entrance, which held no door. The inside would've been dark, but windows were installed into the sides of the armory, so light came into it. The armory was only one story, and there were many shelves displaying various kinds of weapons all over the place.

Kayla released her grip on Amitola, and they both stepped inside. She led her over to where all the bows were located.

"Pick one up and see if you like how it feels and stuff," Kayla directed, gesturing to the various bows on display, waiting to be taken.

Amitola attempted to suppress a laugh. "You know, I'm trying really hard to not to say a perverted joke right now."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I'm probably not going to know what it means, but just pick a bow."

Amitola scanned the bows. "I want a bow that looks super cool and badass! Are there any of those here?"

"You could always try this one." Kayla walked over to a spot and picked up a dusty black bow. It looked a bit dusty, but if you cleaned it up a bit, it would look as good as new. The black bow string was very strong, but thin. The shape of the bow looked like the seagulls people with no artistic talent would draw in the background, like a curvy M. Where the M curled up like a hill, spikes were placed upon them, facing the opposite way of the owner of the bow who would be shooting.

"It's called a composite bow, made out of wood," Kayla explained. "But, I'm pretty sure a Hephaestus child painted it black and added spikes onto it to make it look cooler. It would make such perfect sense if Leo made this one. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a button that would make the bow shoot lasers or something."

Amitola's eyes brightened up. "Lasers?!"

"I'm only kidding." Kayla chuckled. "But anyway, do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Amitola jumped up and down with the bow grasped tightly between her hands. "It would be so perfect for cosplay!"

"Okay, whatever cosplay is, I'm glad you like it." Kayla began to head out of the armory. "Now come on, Will is probably waiting for us."

When they made it back to the archery arena, they spotted Will inspecting his own bow carefully in front of a target he decided to pick out. They both glanced at each other and made their way towards the blonde-haired child of Apollo.

"Hey, Will," Kayla greeted. "I hope you weren't waiting for very long.

Will took his eyes off of the bow and glanced up at Kayla, squinting due to the Sun's brightness. "Nah, I wasn't waiting very long. What bow did Amitola get?

Amitola stepped up and showed him the bow. "By the way, what does that mean?" She pointed to an engraving that read: κυνηγός. "For some reason, I have the strangest feeling it means 'Hunter' or something like that."

"Oh, yeah it does." Will nodded. "You have dyslexia, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know, stalker?" Amitola eyed him weirdly. She suddenly chuckled. "Oh wait a second, I shouldn't be talking."

Now it was Will's turn to eye her weirdly. "Alright…Well anyway. We were designed to read only ancient Greek, which is why we can't really read English all that well. We were also designed to be ADHD so that we have natural battle instincts like we've been fighting for years."

"Seriously?!" Amitola looked impressed. "I have suddenly found millions of things that make me seem so much better. I need to make a Bilbo Baggins list out of them."

"A _what_?" Will asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Amitola waved the question away. "Inside joke. So, my bow's name is Hunter? It's a _dude_?! I'm _holding_ a _guy_?! Oh, that's what she said." She began laughing all by herself, while Kayla looked very confused and Will slapped a hand to his forehead and heavily sighed.

Will glanced at the target, suddenly remembering that he was at the archery arena. "Do you want to start training or not?"

After Amitola finished laughing—which was a while—she nodded. "Yes!"

Amitola positioned herself in front of the target Will chose. Kayla helped Amitola with her posture: standing to the side, with your dominant arm closer to the target. Foot closer to the target should be pointed straight toward the target, and the back should be straight. Head should also be facing the target. The bow was in Amitola's dominant hand—her right hand—and she notched an arrow from Will's quiver that she was borrowing for practice. She drew the bow string back, until her elbow was passed her head. Kayla helped point her bow towards the target as best as she could.

"I bet you know how to do most of the shooting from movies or something," Will guessed as he watched Amitola. "Do you feel comfortable in that position?"

"It feels weird," Amitola informed Will.

"Then you better get used to it."

Amitola rolled her eyes, while Kayla began straightening her elbow.

"Keep your eyes on the target," Will instructed. "And watch out while shooting—this arrow is real, not a stupid plastic one you could buy at a toy store."

"But I like toy stores," Amitola murmured.

Will sighed, as if saying in his mind: _What am I going to do with this girl?_

Kayla giggled, but she soon cleared her throat. "Don't lose your focus, Hawkeye, or we have to start all over."

"I'm Hawkeye?!" Amitola squealed.

"Hey, hey, hey, didn't you hear what Kayla just said?" Will huffed. "Don't lose focus, alright? We'll just call you Hawkeye to encourage you."

"Must—not—fangirl." Amitola was visibly shaking.

Kayla rested her hands on Amitola's shoulders, trying to calm and still Amitola. "Calm down, Hawkeye. This won't work unless you have a calm and easy mind. Your shooting accuracy will decrease if you're all excited and jittery. Just take deep breaths, okay?"

Amitola nodded, taking slow and deep breaths. She narrowed her eyes on the bulls-eye part of the target.

"All children of Apollo of natural archers, so don't be afraid to shoot," Will said. "Don't be afraid if the bow string hits your forearm too, it'll hurt a bit, but it'll go away really fast. Point your arrowhead towards the target as accurately as you can. Don't rush it, or your accuracy will decrease." His eyes flickered towards the target, then back at Amitola. "Are you ready?"

Kayla glanced at Amitola, and Amitola nodded, not taking her eyes off the target.

Will glanced at the target once more. "Shoot," he ordered.

One by one, Amitola's fingers left the bow string, until the last finger left its contact on the thin and strong string. The arrow flew at fast velocity, spiraling through the air, until the arrowhead stuck into the middle of the target, right at the bulls-eye.

Amitola lowered her bow and squealed. "I did it! I am Hawkeye!" She jumped around Kayla with an excited smile plastered on her face.

Kayla laughed. "You did it, Hawkeye!"

"Congratulations," Will congratulated Amitola with a smile. "In battle though, you'll have to act faster than that. So, we'll practice more every day from now on, and see how fast you can aim and shoot. Got it?"

"Got it!" Amitola cheerily agreed.

Kayla glanced at Will. "But, we should also teach her how to heal and make curses right?"

"Make curses?" Amitola tilted her head to the side, staring at Will, then to Kayla. "I do that all the time. Like 'Damn it! They ran out of Comic-con tickets! Fuck you all!'"

"_Uh_, not those curses." Will eyed Amitola curiously once more. "As in putting spells and magic on people, you know, _those_ curses."

"Oh-h." Amitola nodded her head. "So I could curse Lynn whenever she calls me fluffy. Interesting…interesting…" She perked up. "Where do we start?!"

Kayla chuckled. "We should take a break first. Maybe get you a new quiver full of arrows before we go to healing lessons. Healing is a lot harder than shooting bow and arrows though," Kayla informed.

"Yeah it is," Will agreed. "Also, when you've mastered shooting at a fast pace, Kayla and I will challenge you, so you can actually get the feel of shooting while having to dodge and stuff."

Amitola nodded. "That sounds pretty fun."

Kayla smiled. "Training can be fun, though it is also a lot of work."

"And, I'm guessing you hate work," Will guessed.

Amitola groaned. "School equals work. Why does summer camp have work?"

Will rolled his eyes. "This is no typical 'Let's go on field trips!' summer camp. I guess it's more of a training camp for soon-to-be-warriors."

"We should go get you a quiver and new arrows though," Kayla reminded the two demigods.

They both nodded, and all three children of Apollo made their way towards the armory.


End file.
